<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon: Synthesis by Fire_Drifter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569535">Pokemon: Synthesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Drifter/pseuds/Fire_Drifter'>Fire_Drifter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Devil May Cry References, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Human Experimentation, Major Character Injury, Major Character Resurrection, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Personality Swap, Suspense, Teen Romance, Unethical Experimentation, split personality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Drifter/pseuds/Fire_Drifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and his friends are on their way back to Pallet Town for some down time, which gets turned upside-down when they cross paths with Tyler Sapphire. The two then discover three people who have had their DNA spliced with Pokemon against their will, being chased by a diabolic new organization: Team Midnight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Dawn &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Spliced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To help you imagine what some of these characters would sound like, I will list some voice actors who I feel would best represent each character at the beginning of each chapter.</p><p>Takuya (Entei Hybrid) - Dan Green<br/>Kasi (Suicine Hybrid) - Amy Birnbaum<br/>Avery (Raikou Hybrid) - Johnny Yong Bosch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takuya Wong opened his eyes, his head spinning. He struggled to get his bearings, coughing up what seemed like water from his lungs. He felt so weak, like all his stamina had been drained out of him. Did he nearly drown? He didn’t remember being near a lake or river…</p><p>As his vision started to clear, Takuya realized he was laying on a tile floor in a dark room. The kind you would expect to find in a Pokemon center or hospital, minus the necessary light.</p><p>This wasn’t anything like where he was earlier. He remembered making camp in the Eterna Forest with his cousin Kasi Martens, along with her friend Avery Cornell. They were nowhere near any town or building. How did they end up here, what was going on?</p><p>“The subjects are awake.” A voice said as Takuya felt his strength coming back to him. Takuya looked up and saw several men in lab coats near him, behind a plate of glass. Scientists, but what kind of scientists?</p><p>“Looks like the Splicing procedure was successful!” A second man said. “This is great news that they survived the initial procedure…”</p><p>“Splicing… Procedure…?” Takuya asked, looking up.</p><p>The men in coats froze temporarily but regained their bearings just as quick. “They speak! They can still understand human speech! Get Doctor Kazuki, and radio Mister Denzel about this!”</p><p>“What are you talking about…? What’s going on…?” Takuya heard the voice of Kasi. Then he heard Avery speak next.</p><p>“What happened…?” Avery asked. “And why is it so dark in here?”</p><p>The scientists began to panic. “Get the lights on in here! We still haven’t seen the full physical effects of the splicing!” A woman, who seemed like the lead scientist ordered.</p><p>“Are you crazy?!” A man shouted. “They’re not ready to see themselves yet! It could traumatize them into physical destabilization, and who knows what else…”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter!” The woman snapped with authority. “Mister Denzel wants the subjects conscious and ready for testing in a few hours! He’s funding all this research and our paychecks, and I’m not about to jeopardize that! Now do as your told and turn on the lights!”</p><p>Several strips of electric lights came on overhead, banishing away the darkness.</p><p>What Takuya saw struck him with reeling horror! He, along with Kasi and Avery were in the middle of some sort of genetics lab! Their bodies had been changed! Takuya was covered with brown, loose fur! His hand now had pads on them, like animal paws! His nails had been replaced by claws, and his arms and legs looked bigger and thicker, now displaying much more definition! He felt his face. It didn’t feel like a face at all, more like the face of a lion, with a mask-like crest around his eyes that extended to his forehead and went down past his chin on both sides like fangs!</p><p>Takuya looked over to Kasi and Avery. They too had been changed! Kasi now was covered in short blue and white fur, with some sort of crest on her forehead though it didn’t cover her face! Her hair was now colored a purple hue! Avery also had a small crest on his forehead with purple hair also, with short fur! Only his was colored yellow, with black stripes in a pattern that had the shape of lightning bolts!</p><p>The only good thing is that they were still clothed. Takuya and Avery were dressed in gray sweatpants, while Kasi had on some loose shorts and a tank top.</p><p>The panic shot through all of them like an electric current! Avery got up and turned to the glass, furious! “What happened?! What have you done to us?!!”</p><p>“Calm down!” The woman said. “You shouldn’t be angry; you are now the beginning of an ambitious new species! You have been spliced with the DNA of Entei, Suicune, and Raikou! You are the start of a new breed of humanity…”</p><p>“A new breed of humanity?!” Avery was furious. Takuya then saw sparks start to erupt from Avery’s body. “I am not some Pokemon that you caught to breed, and I sure as hell am not your guinea pig! Change us back, now!”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that. There are still many more tests to do…” The woman stumbled.</p><p>“I SAID CHANGE US BACK!!!” Avery screamed, slamming his fists on the glass repeatedly as the sparks started to change to electric bolts as the glass started to crack. “CHANGE US BACK!!!”</p><p>Takuya on instinct grabbed Kasi and turned his back, hoping to shield his cousin from whatever was about to happen.</p><p>“Stop this right now!” The woman shouted.</p><p>“NO!” Avery shouted, jumping, and breaking through the glass as it shattered, grabbing the woman by the neck. Takuya saw his chance, and jumped through the opening, taking cover behind a wall with Kasi as Avery lost control. “You… You’ve ruined my life! YOU’VE RUINED MY LIFE!!” The electricity building around Avery’s body began to reach critical levels, as guards swarmed in the room with police batons. They tried to strike at Avery, but he hit them away with his free hand. He then threw the woman into a wall, the impact of her body smashing it in, leaving an indent.</p><p>“No…” Avery shouted, holding his head as he was engulfed in an electric bubble, the sparks began to turn into thunderbolts. “I can’t… I can’t control it!”</p><p>Takuya held Kasi close, covering her as he tried to shield her from what was about to happen. “Kasi, close your eyes…”</p><p>Then Avery let out a scream as his newfound power overwhelmed him, the bubble erupting into a corona of energy, tearing apart the lab around them.</p><p> </p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Some time later, Takuya dug his way out of the debris of the lab with Kasi in his arms. She wasn’t badly hurt, thank goodness. Takuya lay Kasi in the sunlight, then went back into the rubble and dug Avery out, along with some of their belongings which included their backpacks, though their Pokemon were missing. Avery was unconscious, but alive.</p><p>“Takuya… What are we going to do?” Kasi asked, tears in her eyes. “…Where can we go?”</p><p>Takuya looked at the sky as the sun began to rise. He looked at their surroundings. The building had imploded after Avery lost control, the ruins of what was the lab now nothing but rubble with a few fires here and there.</p><p>“I don’t know, Kasi… But we can’t stay here. If these scientists had any friends, they are going to be looking for us. We need to get moving. Can you walk?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kasi got up on her legs, standing up.</p><p>“Okay, then. Come on.” Takuya put on his backpack and slung Avery and his bag over his shoulder. He held out his hand to Kasi. “I don’t know what we’re going to do now, but we’ll figure it out on the way. We will figure something out. I don’t know what yet, but we will figure it out. Together.”</p><p>After a small pause, Kasi got her duffel bag and took Takuya’s hand. They walked away from the ruins and into the wilderness that surrounded the lab.</p><p>“I won’t let anything else hurt us. I promise.” Takuya reassured as Kasi started clinging to his arm as they walked into the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Chapter 1) Saving the Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voice representations for this chapter:</p><p>Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny)<br/>Dawn (Emily Jenness)<br/>Brock (Bill Rogers)<br/>Tyler Sapphire (Gregory Abbey)<br/>Takuya (Dan Green)<br/>Kasi (Amy Birnbaum)<br/>Avery (Johnny Yong Bosch)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ash Ketchum walked with Dawn and Brock, continuing their journey towards Snowpoint City. It had been a few years since he had last been in the Sinnoh region. Now he was on his way back to Pallet Town for a visit and a break. Pikachu sat on the top of Ash’s head, looking around at their surroundings as the climate shifted from bare evergreens to trees covered with snow.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to seeing Pallet Town.” Dawn said. “After everything you’ve told me, it sounds like an easy-going place.”</p><p>“Yep.” Ash said with a smile. “It will be a nice place to take a break for a while, right Pikachu?”</p><p>Ash noticed that Pikachu wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he was looking at a path that went off the road with an intense glare. Pikachu then jumped off Ash’s head, landing on all fours in a protective stance.</p><p>“What is it, Pikachu?” Ash asked, looking over at the path as Pikachu began to channel electricity from the pouches on the sides of his face.</p><p>“Something’s sure got him spooked…” Brock said.</p><p>Shortly after those words left Brock’s mouth, an explosion was heard down the path, followed by a plume of smoke and a roar.</p><p>Pikachu suddenly took off down the unmarked path at a full run.</p><p>“Woah, Pikachu! Wait up!” Ash called as he, Dawn and Brock ran after him.</p><p> </p><p># # # # # # #</p><p> </p><p>Another trainer nearby, Tyler Sapphire and his trusted Quilava also heard the explosion. After they saw the plume of smoke, Tyler drove his dune buggy towards the disturbance at a quick pace.</p><p>“Come on, Quilava! Let’s check this out!” Tyler said, hoping against all odds that whatever that was… It wasn’t <em>them</em>.</p><p>Tyler drove down the path as fast as he could go, catching up to a few other trainers.</p><p>“Did you hear that explosion a few moments ago?” Tyler asked as they stopped for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah.” The lead trainer said. “Are you checking it out, too?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tyler answered. “My name’s Tyler Sapphire. I’m a trainer from New Bark Town in the Jhoto Region.”</p><p>“Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto.” Ash greeted. “This is Dawn and Brock…”</p><p>There was another explosion shortly after, along with more smoke.</p><p>“Pika Pika!” Pikachu called from down the trail, waving for them to hurry up.</p><p>“Well, it appears we don’t have time for full introductions.” Tyler said. “Hop in, and let’s go!”</p><p>The group hopped in the dune buggy and Tyler drove again towards the disturbance.</p><p>As they reached the crest of a hill, they saw what all the ruckus was about.</p><p>There was a group of six mercenaries attacking what appeared to be three Pokemon. Only these Pokemon didn’t look at all like Pokemon! They almost looked human and were wearing clothes as well! One looked like an Entei, the second a Suicune, and the third a Raikou. The mercenaries wore armored uniforms with a crest on the back shaped like an “M”.</p><p>“Oh, no…” Tyler gasped, realizing who the mercenaries were. “Not them…”</p><p>“Not who?” Brock asked. “Do you know these people?”</p><p>“I’ve had some run-ins with them in the past. They are a merciless group with the goal of furthering humanity’s evolution through experiments on Pokemon.” Tyler said. “They go by the name, “Team Midnight…””</p><p>Pikachu then ran down the hill into the fray, with Ash and the others close behind.</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Takuya struggled with a mercenary in a power suit, both their hands locked around a long stun prod. Takuya, thanks to his new strength from the splicing would have already won the deadlock if his opponent wasn’t using that power suit. Now, the merc had the suit on full blast, and Takuya was using everything just to fend off the attacker!</p><p>Avery meanwhile, was throwing zaps of electricity at the rest of the mercs and their Pokemon goons from his hand, though his aim wasn’t dead on. Avery was missing half of his total strikes, as he still did not have full control of his electrical abilities. It was keeping their aggressors at bay, though as they focused their attacks on him. Kasi meanwhile, was hiding in the treetops like Takuya told her to, doing her best not to be seen or heard.</p><p>The merc Takuya was deadlocked with proceeded to back him up against a tree, angling the stun prod so that the weapon’s energized end was pointing at Takuya’s chest! Takuya struggled to hold the prod back, but his strength was slowly leaving him. They had been on the run for weeks with little food or water, forced to live off the mercy of the land, and as time had went by, their situation had started to take its toll. They were all tired, hungry, and thirsty. Combined with the injuries from previous skirmishes and fights not just with these mercs but hostile wild Pokemon, Takuya, Kasi and Avery had been dangerously worn down. But Takuya knew he couldn’t give up. If he did, his fate, along with Kasi and Avery’s would be sealed.</p><p>“Feeling tired, half-breed?” The merc snickered. “Got nothing left to give? That’s too bad because I haven’t even started!”</p><p>The merc then sent his power suit into overdrive, increasing the power and strength to overwhelming levels! Takuya’s arms started to shake from fatigue as the prod inched closer to his chest! He let out strained grunts loudly as he struggled to keep the merc at bay, as the grunts turned into a loud and desperate scream, the prod now inches from contact as it glowed with energy! Only a miracle could save him now…</p><p>As all seemed lost, a thunderbolt flew out from the trees hitting Takuya’s aggressor in the back! It damaged something in his opponent’s power suit, as Takuya felt his attacker’s strength start to buckle.</p><p>“No! My power pack!” The merc yelled as Takuya got the upper hand, pouring all his strength into overpowering the merc! The merc started to arch back, and eventually lost his footing. Takuya shoved the merc into the ground, punched him in the face and yanked the stun stick out of his hands! The merc was out cold!</p><p>Takuya looked up and saw where the thunderbolt came from. Running in from the forest was a group of trainers with a Pikachu and Quilava.</p><p>Unfortunately, that distraction left another Merc enough time to strike! He jumped onto Takuya’s back, stabbing a syringe full of sedative into his neck while punching him!</p><p>“Takuya!” Avery yelled.</p><p>“Quilava, hit that mercenary with Flamethrower!” One of the trainers yelled. The Quilava spat a stream of fire from its mouth, throwing the mercenary off Takuya’s shoulders!</p><p>Takuya yanked the Syringe out of his neck to see how much had been injected. It was half empty, and Takuya could already feel the effects starting to kick in. It must have been a fast-acting sedative, which meant he did not have a lot of time. He turned to face the rest of the mercenaries.</p><p>“Avery, take cover!” Takuya yelled. He then took in a breath and spat a wild torrent of flames from his mouth as Avery tucked his body behind the rock! The mercenaries started to run, seeing as they didn’t want to be incinerated!</p><p>Takuya stopped the torrent of fire from his mouth. His sight started to go dark as he struggled to stand. Kasi then put out the flames with an ice beam. She jumped out of the tree, running up to Takuya with Avery.</p><p>“You’re safe…” Takuya said as he started to tilt. “I promised… I wouldn’t let anything hurt you…” He then fell backwards, Avery barely catching Takuya the sedative taking its toll along with exhaustion and fatigue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Chapter 2) Comfort for the Wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Takuya!” Kasi exclaimed as Takuya passed out. She turned to Avery. “Is he…”</p><p>Avery used a free hand to check Takuya’s pulse. “He’s alive. Barely…” He then turned his attention to their rescuers in the dune buggy. They were sitting there, no doubt in stunned silence. Avery was unsure of what to do. They had not encountered any humans up to this point. Part of him wanted to run, but the logical side of his thoughts screamed out not to. That, and he doubted he nor Kasi could get very far after that fight. They just didn’t have enough energy.</p><p>“What are they?” One of the Pokemon trainers asked. The driver of the dune buggy turned off the engine and stepped out cautiously. Avery started charging what energy he had left in his body into an electrical strike, not wanting to take chances as sparks started to dance around his body.</p><p># # # # #</p><p>“Woah, woah! Wait!” Tyler shouted, holding up his open hands as Pikachu and Quilava threw themselves in front of him. “You don’t have to do that, you’re not in danger anymore!”</p><p>“How can I be sure?” the Raikou creature spoke. “For all I know, you want to capture us just as much as they did!”</p><p>“Hey!” Ash shouted. “We just saved you from those goons! The least you could…”</p><p>“Ash!” Tyler snapped, looking at Ash with a serious glare. “That isn’t helping!”</p><p>“He’s right, Ash.” Brock agreed. “We all just need to calm down and work through this carefully. This is a very delicate situation. They’re frightened, we need to earn their trust.”</p><p>Tyler then turned back towards the Raikou creature. “…I understand you are scared, but we mean you no harm. We just want to help.” He said calmly.</p><p>“It’s going to take a lot more than that for us to trust you.” The Raikou creature said, not lowering its defense.</p><p>“Is there any way I can reassure you?” Tyler asked.</p><p>The Raikou glared at Pikachu and Quilava. “How about you start by calling off your Pokemon?”</p><p>Tyler motioned at Quilava to get behind him with a whistle. Quilava obeyed.</p><p>Ash looked at Tyler, worried. “Are you sure about this? You saw what they can do. He could hurt you really badly.”</p><p>“Ash, I know we just met but you need to trust me.” Tyler said. “We can’t just leave them out here. If we do, those creeps will just start hunting them down all over again.”</p><p>Ash finally caved. “Pikachu, come on.” He waved for Pikachu to come over to him. Pikachu, with a bit of reluctance jumped back into the dune buggy. The Raikou creature powered down it’s electrical charge.</p><p>Tyler then slowly walked forward, still showing his hands. “See? I have no intention of harm. I just want to help. My name’s Tyler Sapphire.”</p><p>The Raikou and Suicune creatures then started to relax. “I’m Avery Cornell. This is Kasi Martens and the passed-out dude in my arms is Takuya Wong.”</p><p>Dawn gasped. “You mean you are not Pokemon? You’re… People?”</p><p>“We ‘were’ people.” Avery said bitterly. “Those hunters that were chasing us… Their working for some sick scientists that did this to us. We escaped from a lab they were operating and have been on the run ever since.”</p><p>“How bad is he hurt?” Tyler asked, looking at Takuya noticing one of his arms had several crudely wrapped bandages on it.</p><p>Avery looked down at Takuya in his arms. “Pretty bad… We’ve been running from those hunters for weeks, and Takuya’s taken the brunt of their attacks trying to keep us safe. We were able to get some medicine off one of the hunters we took down a few days ago, but we couldn’t make it last.”</p><p>Tyler turned to the rest of the group. “Dawn, open the supply box I have in the back of the dune buggy.” Tyler instructed. “It will have some medicine, food and water inside. Brock, Ash, help me lay Takuya down so we can see what we can do. Let’s help them.”</p><p>Dawn, Ash, and Brock got up out of the buggy and did as they were told. Ash and Brock helped lay Takuya down on the grass while Dawn came running up with a bag of food and medicine, along with a few bottles of water.</p><p>“Here.” Dawn said, handing Avery and Kasi two bottles of water and some food as Tyler and Brock started to inspect Takuya’s wounds.</p><p>“Oh, man.” Tyler grimaced as he started to change Takuya’s bandages and disinfect the wounds. “It’s a good thing we showed up when we did. If these bandages had been left on a day or two later, he would have started to get an infection.”</p><p>“What would have happened after that?” Kasi asked nervously.</p><p>“He could have ended up with gangrene, depending on how long he went without medical care.” Tyler said.</p><p>Brock looked up at Tyler, worry in his face. “That might not matter if we can’t get him help. I can barely feel his pulse.”</p><p>“But who can help?” Kasi asked. “We can’t just take Takuya to a regular doctor… Our bodies have been changed so much I don’t know if they would know what to do…”</p><p>“We don’t have a choice. If Takuya’s going to live, we’re going to need help and there’s only one person I know that has a chance of success.” Tyler got out his Pokegear. “I’m calling Professor Elm.”</p><p>Ash looked at Tyler. “Maybe we should call Professor Oak and Professor Rowan, too. With the three of them working together, Takuya would have a better chance.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Tyler said. “I’ll put them on a conference video call.”</p><p># # # # # # #</p><p>After Tyler called up the Professors, they immediately agreed that they would help Takuya, Kasi and Avery, and to meet at Professor Oak’s lab in Pallet town. Professor Rowan told them to meet him at the main road off the path they were on with Officer Jenny, and he would have them air lifted to Pallet Town. Takuya was loaded into the Dune buggy, while Kasi and Avery had to stand on the dune buggy’s running boards, holding on to the roll bar as they drove back to the road.</p><p>A short time later, they got to the main road again. Professor Rowan and Officer Jenny were waiting as he said they would be, as was a cargo helicopter. They drove into the helicopter, which took off and began their trek back to Pallet Town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Chapter 3) Healing Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voices:</p><p>Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny)<br/>Dawn (Emily Jenness)<br/>Brock (Bill Rogers)<br/>Tyler Sapphire (Gregory Abbey)<br/>Takuya (Dan Green)<br/>Kasi (Amy Birnbaum)<br/>Avery (Johnny Yong Bosch)<br/>Professor Oak (Stan Hart)<br/>Professor Elm (Nathan Price)<br/>Professor Rowan (Sean Reyes)<br/>Tracey (Ted Lewis)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After a few hours in the Helicopter, they landed in Pallet Town next to Professor Oak’s Lab. Professor Elm was already there, having rushed to Goldenrod City in Jhoto to take the Magnet Train to the Kanto Region.</p><p>After they set Takuya onto a cot, the Professors started to examine Takuya as they ran scanners over him with assistance from Tracey, focusing on trying to figure out how to heal his wounds first.</p><p>“Can you help him?” Kasi asked after a few moments of the exam.</p><p>“I believe so.” Professor Oak said. “It’s lucky Ash and Tyler found you guys when they did.”</p><p>“So, what can you do?” Avery asked.</p><p>Elm looked up from his computer screen to Avery. “From what we have been seeing on the scans, Takuya’s DNA has been re-written. He still has some elements of human DNA, but a lot of those sequences have been taken out and had Pokemon DNA… Spliced into the missing sequences. He now has elements of Entei DNA interwoven into his human DNA. Hence, he’s now a living hybrid of Human and Pokemon…”</p><p>“Elm!” Rowan barked. “This may be fascinating, but we have more important things to worry about right now! Focus!”</p><p>“Oh! Right, apologies.” Elm said. “I sometimes tend to babble. Anyways, he’s injuries aren’t the only problem. That dart you said he was hit by had a heavy sedative in it. Since he’s part Pokemon now, he will need proper treatment as will you.”</p><p>“And that is…” Avery asked.</p><p>“Simple. We just give you medical treatments as we would a Pokemon.” Elm answered.</p><p>“I think I get what Elm’s getting at.” Oak said, turning to Tyler and Ash. “Do either of you have a super potion and an awakening potion on you?”</p><p>Tyler and Ash started rifling through their bags, looking for the said items. Ash got out a super potion spray, and Tyler retrieved an awakening spray. “Will this do it?” Both spoke at the same time.</p><p>“Perfect.” Oak said. He then carefully removed the bandages off Takuya’s arm, and carefully sprayed the super potion over the wounds. The super potion’s healing properties quickly went to work, starting to heal the wounds and stop any infections that may have been starting. Oak then took the awakening potion and sprayed that on Takuya as well.</p><p>“It may take a few minutes for the awakening potion to take effect.” Oak said.</p><p>All of them watched as Takuya began to stir, slowly opening his eyes. “…Where am I?” He managed to moan out as he sat up.</p><p>Kasi was overjoyed. “Takuya!” She ran forward, throwing her arms around him, starting to cry. “I was so worried…”</p><p>Avery walked forward as well, setting a hand on Takuya’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We are all going to be okay now. We’re in Pallet Town. These Pokemon trainers brought us here to these Pokemon scholars to help us. We owe them our lives.”</p><p>Takuya turned and saw Ash and Pikachu, along with Tyler and Quilava standing next to him. Behind them was Dawn and Brock. Avery quickly introduced them, along with the Pokemon Professors.</p><p>Takuya looked at Ash and Tyler. “You were the trainers in the dune buggy… Your Pikachu helped me with that mercenary, and your Quilava… If it had not got that attacker off me, I probably wouldn’t…</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Tyler said. “The important thing is that you are alright.”</p><p>“Yep.” Ash said with a smile. “You really have Pikachu to thank. He led us right to you when we saw that explosion.”</p><p>Takuya turned to look at Pikachu. “Thank you so much. You saved our lives, Pikachu.”</p><p>Pikachu just tilted his head with a bashful expression on his face as if it was no big deal. “Pika.”</p><p>Oak then got up from his chair. “We still need to treat Avery and Kasi’s injuries, though that doesn’t solve the bigger mystery as of who did this to them. Can you tell me anything about their attackers?”</p><p>Ash looked at Tyler. “Tyler said he recognized who they were, and that he had a few run-ins with them in the past…”</p><p>“That’s true.” Tyler said. “Shortly after I began my Pokemon Journey, I started hearing rumors about people disappearing from camp sites without a trace. Pokemon trainers, workers, even common people just disappearing as if they vanished into thin air. I followed some leads, and they all led back to the same group: A new organization that, from what I could find out had one goal: To further human evolution and superiority by any means necessary through the studies of Pokemon and human genetics. They operate in as much secrecy as they can, and do not care for any form of law enforcement or scientific morals. They go by the name ‘Team Midnight’. When we were on our way to see what that explosion was when we found Takuya, Kasi and Avery I was hoping it wasn’t them. But after seeing their mercenaries attacking the three, I know Team Midnight was behind this.”</p><p>The Professors were troubled by this news, especially Professor Oak. “This is troubling. If they attacked with such ruthless force in the middle of the wilderness, then I can’t begin to think what they will do if they find out you brought them here.” Oak sighed.</p><p>“With all due respect, Professor Oak, it’s not a question of if; It’s a question of when.” Tyler said. “Therefore, I cannot leave here without making sure Takuya, Kasi and Avery are safe. If Team Midnight attacked and you didn’t have any help, I wouldn’t be able to live with it.”</p><p>“Same here.” Ash spoke up. “We volunteer for watch duty.”</p><p>“Very well.” Oak said. “I will make arrangements for both of you to stay here. I’ll also inform your mother this is where you will be staying while you’re in Pallet Town, and explain the situation to her. She’s currently in Veridian City taking care of some business there</p><p>It then hit Ash! “Oh fudge! I forgot to call my mom to let her know we were here!” He exclaimed, panicking.</p><p>Tyler chuckled, handing Ash his Pokegear. “Might as well call her now.”</p><p>"I will also need to inform your mother, Tyler." Oak finished.<br/>
<br/>
Tyler's face took on an embarrassed blush as a sweat drop ran down his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Chapter 4) Meet the Mothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voices:<br/>Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny)<br/>Tyler Sapphire (Gregory Abbey)<br/>Delia Ketchum (Veronica Taylor)<br/>Kathleen Sapphire (Megan Hollingshead)<br/>Takuya (Dan Green)<br/>Kasi (Amy Birnbaum)<br/>Avery (Johnny Yong Bosch)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, the mothers both arrived at Professor Oak’s lab. Mrs. Ketchum walked forward when she saw Ash, joined by Mrs. Sapphire.</p><p>“Hey, honey!” Mrs. Ketchum greeted with a smile. “How’s my lil’ Pokemon Master? I hear from Professor Oak that you saved some people today.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ash explained. “I got so caught up in it that I forgot to call and let you know I was here. I’m sorry…”</p><p>“You’re forgiven.” Mrs. Ketchum said patting her son on the head, then gave her son a passive-aggressive smile. “Just don’t let it happen again.” She said in a similar tone.</p><p>“Yes, mom.” Ash said without argument. “I’ll be more diligent about calling.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Mrs. Ketchum smiled warmly.</p><p>“Tyler!” Mrs. Sapphire exclaimed when she saw her son, ensnaring him in a tight hug. “Oh, my young bright flame I am so proud of you for helping out those people you found!”</p><p>“It was no problem, really…” Tyler managed to wheeze out.</p><p>“However, you still need to remember to be cautious. I’ve told you over and over about what happens when you’re  reckless~.” Mrs. Sapphire said in a similar passive-aggressive tone that Mrs. Ketchum used as she intensified her grip.</p><p>“I’ll be more careful next time, I swear…” Tyler coughed out, his eyes looking like they were ready to pop out of his head.</p><p>“I’m sure you will.” Mrs. Sapphire said happily as she released Tyler.</p><p>Mrs. Ketchum then turned to Tyler. “So, this is the new trainer you met that helped you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ash said. “Mom, this is Tyler Sapphire and his Mom.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum.” Tyler said with a smile.</p><p>“I Second that.” Mrs. Sapphire said as she and Mrs. Ketchum shook hands. “The name’s Kathleen Sapphire, but you can call me Kathy.”</p><p>“Delia Ketchum. It’s a pleasure.” Delia greeted warmly. “So, where’s Takuya, Kasi and Avery? Professor Oak told me about what happened to them, poor dears…”</p><p>“Same here.” Kathy said. “That must have been terrifying for them, running away from those thugs after everything else that happened to them...”</p><p>Ash and Tyler looked at their mothers for a moment. “…They told you everything?” They asked nervously.</p><p>Delia and Kathy looked at each other, then at their sons. “Yep. Everything.”</p><p>Now it was Ash and Tyler’s turn to take glances at each other.</p><p>Tyler finally spoke up. “They’re out in the corral area, getting some air and sunshine while trying to figure out their abilities.”</p><p>“Yeah, we were waiting for you to get here so we could introduce them to you.” Ash said.</p><p>Both mothers smiled. “Lead the way.”</p><p># # # # # # #</p><p>Tyler, Ash, Kathy, and Delia walked out to the corral area, looking at some of the Pokemon going about their daily routines.</p><p>“Hey, Takuya! Kasi! Avery!” Ash called out.</p><p>“Oi! Over here!” Takuya called out from a tree. He was currently hanging from a very thick limb in the tree by his knees upside-down, doing full crunches. Kasi was doing yoga, slowly switching between poses and positions. Avery was practicing what appeared to be Karate with a punching bag that looked like it was setup by Professor Oak.</p><p>“Woah, looks like you take your workouts seriously Takuya.” Ash said as he, Tyler, and the mothers approached the tree.</p><p>“The way I view it, fitness is life.” Tyler said after climbing down the tree as Kasia and Avery walked up. “So, are these your mothers?”</p><p>“Yep.” Tyler said. “They wanted to meet you.”</p><p>Delia looked at them, sadness on her face. “You poor dears. We can only imagine what you went through all that time.” Delia said.</p><p>“Second that.” Kathleen said with a similar expression. “If there’s anything we can do, just ask. We’re here for you.”</p><p>Avery was surprised, and stumped. “You mean you are not freaked out by the whole ‘part man, part Pokémon’ thing?”</p><p>Delia patted Avery on the shoulder. “The Professor told us about what happened…”</p><p>It was then that the group caught a whiff of a stench in the air. Especially the mothers.</p><p>“Oh, my!” Delia exclaimed, holding her nose. “What is that awful smell?”</p><p>“Good night, what a stench!” Kathy echoed as she covered her face with a hanker chief.</p><p>“I told you two you should have bathed.” Kasi said with sass to Takuya and Avery.</p><p>Avery looked embarrassed. “…It’s that bad?”</p><p>“To be blunt, I could smell you halfway across the field.” Kasi said. “That’s why I decided to take a quick shower before they showed up, and recommended you do the same.”</p><p>Takuya gave Kasi a grumpy look. “You know, you could have just <em>demanded</em> we take a shower before…”</p><p>“Uh-uh! Nope, don’t try playing the blame game now, young man!” Kathleen said sternly as she got out two pairs of rubber gloves and nose plugs out of her purse. “Right now, the only game <em>you</em> should be playing is the ‘how fast can you get in the tub’ game!” She handed Delia one pair of rubber gloves and a nose plug. “Delia, would you be a dear and assist me with this?”</p><p>“Gladly.” Delia agreed, dawning the nose plug and rubber gloves with Kathy. “Luckily I know where Professor Oak keeps the soap, as well.”</p><p>“But…” Avery started.</p><p>“No ‘buts’ about it, you two!” Delia and Kathy said in unison. “Tub! Now!” They both pointed in the direction of the lab.</p><p>Avery and Takuya walked off defeated, with the mothers close behind.</p><p>“I guess old habits die hard…” Tyler said, as both he and Ash were struggling to suppress their laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (Chapter 5) Mastering their Powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voices:</p><p>Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny)<br/>Tyler Sapphire (Gregory Abbey)<br/>Takuya (Dan Green)<br/>Kasi (Amy Birnbaum)<br/>Avery (Johnny Yong Bosch)<br/>Professor Oak (Stan Hart)<br/>Professor Elm (Nathan Price)<br/>Professor Rowan (Sean Reyes)<br/>Misty (Rachael Lillis)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their baths were done, Takuya and Avery went back outside with Ash and Tyler, joined by Professor Oak, Elm, and Rowan.</p><p>“From what Tyler and Ash told us about that fight, you seem to have inherited similar powers to your Pokemon counterparts.” Oak said. “Yet from their descriptions you still are having trouble keeping them controlled while in use.”</p><p>Takuya looked down at the ground. “Yeah, that’s true. Whenever we push our powers to the limit, we have trouble keeping them under control.”</p><p>“That is dangerous.” Elm said bluntly. “If you cannot control your abilities, it could endanger everyone and everything around you. The question is, who can teach you how to control your powers?”</p><p>Kasi looked over to the other Pokemon in the field. “Maybe the best teachers of these abilities are the ones who have these abilities themselves. I didn’t mention this earlier, but after the splicing, we discovered we can understand Pokemon when they speak.”</p><p>“Pika?” Pikachu tilted his head to one side.</p><p>“Yes, Pikachu. Even you.” Kasi said.</p><p>“So you can understand them?!” Ash exclaimed. “…Have you caught him saying about me?”</p><p>“Plenty.” Kasi said. “He says you’re his best friend, but that at times you can be too brash and behave like an idiot. I also heard him say that sometimes you could really use a tic-tac.”</p><p>“Pika Pika? Pika Pikachu!” Pikachu said in an argumentative tone with Kasi.</p><p>“Pikachu, don’t fib.” Kasi said with a grin. “You brought that up when you were talking to Squirtle near the tree over there yesterday.”</p><p>Pikachu felt a sweat drop run down his head. He gave Kasi a deadpan look.</p><p>“Pika Pikachu…” Pikachu said, pointing at her then sat down in a huff.</p><p>“What did he say?” Dawn asked.</p><p>“He says he’s going to pay me back for that.” Kasi said with a chuckle. “Quite the feisty attitude.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s Pikachu all right.” Ash said.</p><p>“She does have a point though.” Tyler said. “Who better to teach you guys how to harness your powers than the Pokemon who use them regularly?” Tyler then got out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. “Magneton, we can use your expertise!”</p><p>Magnaton then popped out of its Pokeball, hovering around Tyler.</p><p>Ash then looked up to Pikachu. “Care to teach Avery, Pikachu?” He asked.</p><p>Pikachu yawned, then jumped off Ash’s head. He looked at Avery, folding his arms. “Pika Pikachu? Pi-ka, pi pi pika pika.” (Are you ready? I can be a strict teacher, you know.) He cautioned.</p><p>Avery nodded. “That might be a good thing. It will remind me to be a diligent student.”</p><p>“Well, that covers Avery’s teachers.” Tyler said. “Now what about Kasi and Takuya?”</p><p>“Perhaps I can help.” Tracey said. He whistled for his Pokemon, Merril. She skipped up to Kasi with a smile, along with Ash’s Squirtle.</p><p>Quilava stood in front of Takuya. He looked around, expecting another Pokemon to come forward.</p><p>“We still need one more…” Tyler said.</p><p>Right on cue, a shadow appeared overhead. Descending from the sky was Ash’s Charizard! He landed in front of Takuya, next to Quilava.</p><p>Ash felt a sweat drop run down his head. “Takuya, I’m starting to feel really sorry for you right now. All I can say is ‘Good Luck’.”</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>The training had gone into its third day. Avery, under Pikachu and Magnaton’s teaching was steadily learning how to control his abilities. Today’s lesson, however, was about focusing those abilities. Pikachu had just finished explaining the lesson, saying that Avery needed to learn how to hit a moving target. Yesterday’s lesson was about hitting stationary targets. Today, Pikachu wanted to mix things up by having Avery try to strike him with a precise thundershock attack while Pikachu did his best to dodge.</p><p>Avery watched as Pikachu stood in the field with a cocky grin on his face. “Pika!” (Begin!)</p><p>Avery then called on his energy, focusing a light thundershock into his palm. He then held up his hand, and fired it at Pikachu, thinking this was going to be simple.  Pikachu wasn’t making it easy, though, as he dodged it. Avery shot another shock, only for Pikachu to dodge it again. This time, however, he struck a taunting pose while giving Avery a cocky look. Avery was now starting to get irritated, and threw a rapid succession of shocks  at Pikachu, who just casually continued to dodge them while literally teasing Avery.  </p><p>Finally, Avery thought he had a sure shot at Pikachu as he jumped onto a fence post. Avery charged another attack, and threw it.</p><p>Unfortunately, Pikachu dodged the attack, and the thunderbolt whizzed passed Pikachu as he side-stepped, and the thunderbolt went across the field hitting Kasi and giving her a bit of a charge.</p><p>“Ow! Cramp!” Kasi shouted as she fell over, holding her leg. “I got a cramp!”</p><p>Squirtle saw what happened and yelled across the field at Pikachu. “Squirt! Squirtle Squirt Squirtle!” (Hey! Watch it, Pikachu!)</p><p>Pikachu looked casually over in Squirtle’s direction. “Chu.” (Oops.) He said innocently.</p><p>Avery’s face screamed embarrassment.</p><p>But no one was having as difficult of a time as Takuya who was over in a rocky area of the corral. Charizard was teaching Takuya with a steep difficulty curve, and today was no exception. Takuya’s task against Charizard was to hit Charizard five times with a fire attack while dodging active attacks from Charizard as he flew over him in the air! Granted, Takuya wasn’t having an easy time with this task, as Charizard was actively spitting flames down at Takuya, who in Tyler’s words “was having to jump all over the field like an Aipom on a sugar rush” just to make sure he didn’t get hit.</p><p>Takuya wasn’t just trying to dodge, though. He was shooting flames back at Charizard, and in the next few moments managed to land four hits on him. Charizard, realizing Takyua was catching onto his combat moves began to do diving runs at Takuya who had to start jumping even greater distances. Takuya, now getting a little annoyed with Charizard then put in motion a plan for the final hit. As Charizard dove down for another run, Takuya sprinted on all fours in the direction he was diving. Takuya then jumped in the air when he was close enough, firing a blast of fire at Charizard, hitting him dead on.</p><p>Unfortunately, he and Charizard were going so fast they didn’t have enough room to slow down and ended up headbutting each other before they could stop. They fell to the ground a short while afterwards, both clutching their heads with stars flooding their vision.</p><p>“Woah!” Ash, Tyler, and Professor Oak ran up to them as Charizard and Takuya stumbled back on their feet.</p><p>“…Did someone get the license plate number of that truck?” Takuya asked in his daze.</p><p>“I think now is a good idea for you guys to take a break.” Oak said. “Besides that, you haven’t had anything to eat this morning.”</p><p>Takuya and Charizard heard their stomachs growl. “You have a good point there.” Takuya agreed.</p><p>“It’s a good thing Delia and Kathy volunteered to bring breakfast. They should have it ready by now.” Oak chuckled. With that, they went over to the lab’s back patio. Delia and Kathy had setup a nice meal, and not just for the people. They had also whipped up a few things for the Pokemon as well.</p><p>They all sat down and started to eat. Ash, Dawn, Tracey and Tyler sat across from Oak, Delia and Kathy at the table. Kasi sat down next to Avery, while Takuya and Brock sat across from them.</p><p>“I apologize for that shock earlier…” Avery apologized to Kasi. “I wasn’t expecting Pikachu and you to be lined up in the same spot.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Kasi said. “After all, I’m sure Pikachu <em>totally</em> didn’t do it on purpose.” Her voice had a slight ring of sarcasm. Pikachu just yawned in return, unphased.</p><p>“On the bright side, we’re getting a better handle on our powers.” Takuya said, putting some scrambled eggs on his plate. “During the past couple of days, Quilava showed me how to breathe out smoke.” He then took a breath and blew a few small smoke rings over their heads that dispersed shortly after.</p><p>“Fascinating.” Oak said, intrigued.</p><p>“So, what did you learn Kasi?” Dawn asked.</p><p>Kasi looked over at Pikachu with a mischievous grin, who was sipping on some lemonade with a straw. “Well…” She tapped a finger on Pikachu’s glass, and the lemonade instantly froze over. As soon as Pikachu noticed, he looked over at Kasi with a deadpan look. “Pika?” (Really?)</p><p>“All’s fair in love and war, Pikachu.” Kasi giggled.</p><p>“Kasi, Pikachu… Please stop teasing each other.” Takuya said. He then took Pikachu’s glass and focused a slight heat on it through his hand, just enough to defrost most of the lemonade and not break the glass nor melt the straw. There were still chucks of ice still in the drink. He then gave the drink back to Pikachu.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ash: Misty called yesterday. I told her you were in town, and she told me she would drop by today.” Oak said as they ate.</p><p>Ash then realized his mistake. “Oh no! I forgot to call Misty as well!” He panicked.</p><p>Tyler couldn’t help but chuckle. “Don’t worry, Ash. I forget some things too occasionally.”</p><p>Dawn looked at Ash. “Misty? You mean the girl that you traveled with when you were in Kanto and Jhoto?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Brock explained. “She’s also one of the leaders of the Cerulean City Gym. Haven’t heard from her in a while. It will be good to see her and catch up.”</p><p>“It would have been nice if you called as soon as you were in town.” A scathing voice said from the patio door. Ash nervously turned towards the patio door.</p><p>Standing in the doorway was Misty, dressed in knee-high blue jeans and a T-shirt and sneakers.</p><p>“Oh! Hi Misty…” Ash said nervously. “I’m… sorry I forgot to call.”</p><p>“I feel <em>so</em> ignored...” Misty said as she walked up to the table with an irritated demeanor. As soon as she was in arm’s reach of Ash, her attitude then changed like the flip of a coin, from irritated to happy as she patted Ash on the head. “But things happen. Don’t sweat it, Ash. I was really feigning insult. So how have you been?”</p><p>Ash then caught up Misty with the recent events, and about his recent journeys.</p><p>Misty smiled. “Still finding trouble, I guess. Just like the good old days.”</p><p>“Honestly, I think it tends to find me.” Ash replied.</p><p>“True.” Misty said. “It’s a good thing Tyler was there to help out.”</p><p>“It was the right thing to do.” Tyler said.</p><p>Misty then turned to Takuya, Kasi and Avery. “Professor Oak told me about what happened. He said the police in Sinnoh have started up an investigation into other kidnappings like yours. They have a hunch that will lead them to Team Midnight.”</p><p>Takuya looked down at the table. “I just hope they can stop them before anything else happens.”</p><p># # # # # # # #</p><p>Day eventually turned to night, and everyone was in bed. Delia had invited Kathy over to her house, as she had setup the guest room. Ash and Tyler were sleeping on cots that Professor Oak set up on the back patio of the lab. Takuya, Kasi and Avery had some sleeping bags setup as well, though they were having a lot of trouble sleeping.</p><p>Avery and Takuya noticed that Kasi was looking out at the field with fear. “Everything alright?” Avery whispered as both boys sat up.</p><p>“I’m worried that Team Midnight will find us here.” Kasi said. “I’ve been trying to hide my fear from everyone all day. But it just keeps building up… It’s almost as if I can feel them closing in.”</p><p>Avery looked over to Takuya. “Mind if I…?”</p><p>“No, go ahead.” Takuya said, turning his sleeping bag to face Kasi.</p><p>Avery then quietly slipped out of his sleeping bag and walked quietly over to Kasi. Kasi opened her sleeping bag and Avery slipped in, settling in behind Kasi as he gently placed an arm over her shoulder.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Kasi. I’m here for you. All of us are.” Avery said softly. Kasi reached up slowly and clutched onto Avery’s arm tightly, tears running from her eyes.</p><p>“…Thank you, Avery.” She whispered.</p><p>Takuya looked at the two of them as they started to fall asleep. Eventually, Takuya laid down on his back, and drifted off as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (Chapter 6) Attack on the Home Front</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny)<br/>Dawn (Emily Jenness)<br/>Misty (Rachael Lillis)<br/>Tyler Sapphire (Gregory Abbey)<br/>Takuya (Dan Green)<br/>Kasi (Amy Birnbaum)<br/>Avery (Johnny Yong Bosch)<br/>Malak Denzel (Darren Dunstan)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takuya stirred from his sleep, thinking he heard something. He opened his eyes. It was still dark out. He sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly, even Kasi despite a slight snore coming from Avery.</p><p>Takuya couldn’t help but smile as he let out a slight sigh. He always had a feeling that they would make a good couple since Avery had confided to him in confidence about his feelings for his cousin. That, and he felt the two were a good fit for each other. Kasi knew how to keep Avery on the right path, and Avery was highly loyal and protective of Kasi in return. He still needed to work on controlling his temper with others, though. Especially now that they had the powers of Entei, Suicine, and Raikou at their fingertips.</p><p>A noise in Takuya’s ears then brought him back into focus. He could hear a rumbling noise nearby. It was now more prominent then it was before, as if several someones… or somethings was running in their direction at a fast pace.</p><p>Pikachu and Quilava woke up when they heard the noise as well, waking up Ash and Tyler when they jumped off the cots in protective stances.</p><p>“Pikachu… What’s going on?” Ash asked groggily.</p><p>Tyler sat up and looked at the time on his Pokegear. “Quilava… It’s three o’clock in the morning…”</p><p>Takuya then saw a dust cloud in the field, as if a stampede was heading in their direction! Then he heard the jet engines!</p><p>Takuya quickly unzipped his sleeping bag and stood up. “Guys, wake up!” Takuya shouted. “We have company!”</p><p>Avery and Kasi woke up instantly after hearing Takuya’s warning. Kasi unzipped her sleeping bag and they both stood up. Ash and Tyler had already jumped off the cots, now fully alert holding onto a few of their Pokeballs in case it was more than Pikachu and Quilava could handle.</p><p>Dawn and Misty rushed outside in their Pajamas. “What’s going on? I saw a large cloud of dust outside the window…” Dawn started.</p><p>Then the jet engines were in hearing range of everyone, even those without sensitive hearing.</p><p>“Misty!” Ash said. “Go get the Professors and call the police! Quick!”</p><p>Misty quickly ran back inside to wake Oak, Elm, and Rowen as she grabbed the lab’s phone dialing nine-one-one.</p><p>The jetcraft were now visible, as they closed in around the entire lab, hovering in the air. Tyler had read about these new types of jets. They were designed with Vertical Takeoff and Landing capabilities. VTOL for short. Among other things, there were ten jeeps driving on the grass, stopping at a short distance from the lab. All the vehicles bore the Team Midnight insignia!</p><p>“Get ready!” Takuya said.</p><p>Ash released his Greninja for extra help, while Tyler called out his Magnaton. Dawn called out her Swinub and Aipom, just in case.</p><p>Emerging from one of the jets was a man in a mech suit! He landed in the field, a few meters away from the house.</p><p>“Well, well.” The mech’s pilot said in a smooth, buttery voice. The voice of a rich and high class man. “Your abilities after the splicing procedure have exceeded almost all my expectations.”</p><p>“Who are you?!” Avery snarled, bearing his tiger-like teeth.</p><p>“Not as important as what I will become…” The pilot spoke in riddles. “But I guess introductions are needed. I am Malak Denzel. The leader of Team Midnight.”</p><p>Takuya stood tall, defiant. “Why did you do this to us?”</p><p>“To further humanity’s dominance, of course.” Denzel said smoothly. “I’m sure Tyler has told you what he found out after we caught him sneaking into our headquarters… I’m surprised he hasn’t shown you <em>his </em>gifts…”</p><p>Everyone turned to Tyler, their eyes wide.</p><p>“Is that true?” Ash asked.</p><p>Tyler closed his eyes, and nodded. “When they caught me, they did some sort of procedure on me… Altered the chemistry of my body and brain with Abra genetics. It gave me the ability to see into people’s minds, along with some minor telekinetic abilities. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, it’s not something I like talking about.”</p><p>“Yes, indeed.” Denzel spoke as the group turned back to him and his mech. “Tyler and the magician initiative showed promise at first. But eventually, it proved a big letdown, despite the research and funding we put into the project. Didn’t really matter anyway, since your Pokemon pals managed to break you out. But this new direction with the Pokemon-human hybrids shows much more promise, and it can obviously reap even better results…”</p><p>Avery, Kasi and Takuya all glared at the mech. “Is that all we are to you?” Avery growled as his body started to charge with electricity. “Just some experiment for your disgusting, ill-gotten gains?!”</p><p>Denzel chuckled. “I wouldn’t call them ill-gotten and disgusting. You are humanity’s next step in this brave new world, you should be proud.”</p><p>“Well I’m <em>not!</em>” Avery jumped out into the open, facing the mech. He sent an electrical surge through the ground. Kasi and Takuya joined him shortly afterwards. “None of us are! We had lives of our own, dreams we wanted to fulfil… and you stole that all away!”</p><p>Kasi put on a brave face, her power causing the air temperature to drop around them. “If you think we’re just going to go along with you willfully while joining hands and singing kumbaya, you’ve got another thing coming.”</p><p>Denzel sighed. “I figured you would be resistant… Not surprised.” The mech started to pop out weapons and capture devices.</p><p>“We’re warning you!” Takuya shouted. “We’ve learned to control our newfound abilities and will use them against you! Now turn around and start walking.”</p><p>Denzel let out a manic laugh. “If you have learned to harness your power, it will make this all the better… Now come at me!” The mech moved one of its claws tauntingly, challenging the trio to fight him.</p><p>Avery smiled a devious grin. “If that’s the way you want to play it…”</p><p>“Avery, wait!” Tyler called out.</p><p>Too late. Avery then charged forward on all fours, using his speed to his advantage.</p><p>Denzel’s mech then started to fire rubber bullets at Avery, along with a few taser bolas. Avery managed to dodge them as he got in close to the mech. He then jumped up at the mech’s cockpit and started to punch and claw away at the glass while sending electricity crackling through the mech’s frame.</p><p>Takuya and Kasi were already circling around the mech trying to flank it. Once they were in the mech’s blind spots, Takuya shot a fireball from his mouth at one of the mech’s joints while Kasi unleashed an ice beam at the mech’s feet, freezing it in place!</p><p>Denzel was amused. “Impressive, but you will have to try harder.”</p><p>One of the mech’s clawed hands then reached up and grabbed Avery by the waist, throwing him off! The mech then broke free of the ice, then turned to face Takuya. It fired a volley of small rockets at Takuya, who managed to dodge them just in time as they exploded on impact. Looking back, Takuya saw the rockets were filled with fire retardant!</p><p>“That’s not all…” Denzel said, noticing the look on Takuya’s face. A flamethrower then popped out of one of the mech’s arms and trained its sights on Kasi!</p><p>“Kasi, look out!” Avery cried out, tackling her out of the way just as the mech’s weapon unleashed its blaze! They got up and started to run, as Takuya jumped in front of them. He sent a fire blast attack at the mech, hoping to stall it so they could regroup.</p><p>The mech wasn’t fazed, nor was Denzel. “You show promise, but need to work on focusing your powers more…” The mech emerged from the blast, now loading up more missiles.</p><p>“Run!” Takuya yelled, then released a gigantic smokescreen. He then grabbed Kasi and Avery by the arms as they all made a break towards the lab.</p><p>Denzel was still one step ahead. He turned on the mech’s infrared targeting systems, then readied one of its four snare cannons. He trained its sights on Avery.</p><p>“Game over.” Denzel chuckled as he fired, the snare cannon shot out a claw attached to a long cable! It latched onto Avery’s arm, tearing him out of Takuya’s grip!</p><p>“Avery!” Takuya shouted.</p><p>“No!” Avery struggled, digging his claws into the ground leaving deep claw marks as the snare cannon started to slowly reel him in. Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at the cable, but it just absorbed it! Quilava even tried his flamethrower attack, but the cable appeared to be fireproof as well!</p><p>“Avery!” Takuya ran forward and grabbed Avery’s free hand, trying to stop him from being reeled in.</p><p>“You’re only making this harder on yourselves…” Denzel sighed.</p><p>The trainers were now angry. “Pick on someone your own size!” Ash shouted, then whistled for Charizard, who flew out from one of the trees and charged at the mech.</p><p>Denzel, seeing the attacker on his radar simply caught Charizard by the claws, and threw him back into another tree, though he had to release Avery in order to do so! He turned to face the trainers.</p><p>“Tut tut… Interference, not very sportsman like.” Denzel smirked. “This calls for a <em>game penalty</em>!”</p><p>The mech then deployed hover drones, which went straight for Dawn snatching her up.</p><p>“DAWN!” Tyler yelled as Dawn was reeled up. Denzel then held one of the mech’s cannons up to her face.</p><p>“No… You wouldn’t!” Takuya shouted.</p><p>“Let her go!” Avery cried. “She has nothing to do with this!”</p><p>Denzel sighed nonchalantly.  “I don’t know…You seem to be worried about this poor little girl. It would be a shame if my finger slipped on the trigger right now, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Avery started to charge an electrical attack, ready to strike the mech with full force. “If you hurt her…”</p><p>“You’ll what?” Denzel taunted. “Your attacks hardly damaged my mech. Besides, once you let loose your electrical strike, the drones will have already moved her into the path of your attack. Think quickly…” Denzel held the mech’s gun arm up to her at point blank range.</p><p>“WAIT!” Takuya yelled. Everyone froze on the spot. Time stood still.</p><p>Takuya knew Kasi and Avery weren’t going to like this, but there was no other way. HE closed his eyes, and reluctantly walked forward. He held his hands out from his body. “Don’t hurt her… You don’t need to keep her as a hostage… Please, take me instead. Just let everyone else be.”</p><p>Kasi let out a shocked gasp as both she and Avery looked at Takuya with horror.</p><p>“Takuya, you can’t!” Kasi cried out.</p><p>“Don’t do it!” Dawn yelled.</p><p>“Takuya, no!” Avery growled. “That will just give him what he wants!”</p><p>“It’s the only option…” Takuya said. “The only way to save her…”</p><p>“Really?” Denzel said. “You’re offering to take her place? How do I know this isn’t some farce?” He asked, a hit of mockery in his tone.</p><p>“She doesn’t have any value to you. I do…” Takuya said glaring at Denzel. “I represent a lot of money and research for your scientists. The girl, however, doesn’t have anything that could benefit you. That, and she’s too young… She’s barely started her journey in life. Spare her and take me instead.”</p><p>Denzel gave an evil grin. “Deal!”</p><p>The drones dropped Dawn to the ground on the spot as the Denzel’s mech deployed all four of its snare cannons. Takuya shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for what was to come. Not wasting any time, Denzel fired the snares at all of Takuya’s limbs, leaving him no opportunity of escape. Takuya stumbled as the snares impacted, then let out a yell as they sent a paralyzing current through his body.</p><p>“Takuya!” Avery yelled.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my friends…” Takuya said to Kasi and Avery as he slowly lost consciousness, tears running from his eyes. “I made you a promise, and I won’t break it….”</p><p>“Men! Fall back!” Denzel ordered. “We will take care of the other two later.”</p><p>The mech rapidly reeled Takuya into it’s grasp, then powered up It’s jets, starting to take off along with the VTOL Jets and the jeeps.</p><p>Avery wasn’t about to let this stand. He charged forward, but the drones cut him off. Enraged and desperate, Avery started to slash his way through the drones with his claws, using them as jumping platforms to try and reach Takuya.</p><p>“No!” Avery yelled. “Stop! Let go of him… LET HIM GO!!!” He leapt up from the final drone, hand outstretched to try and grab Takuya to save him from this fate…</p><p>But Takuya was already out of reach. The only thing Avery succeeded in doing was grabbing Takuya’s luck dog tags, the cheap chain snapping off his neck.</p><p>More drones then deployed from the jets, and charged at Avery, slamming him into the ground, pinning him.</p><p>“Patience, my electric tiger friend…” Denzel chuckled as Avery glared at him. “You will have your turn soon enough…” The mech took to the sky, and the goons dispersed.</p><p>Avery sent out a wave of electric thunder from his body, throwing the drones off him as he let out a yell. He looked up and saw that Team Midnight was now too far away to be caught. He looked down at Takuya’s lucky dog tags, still sitting in his palm, breathing heavily as if he could not get enough air. He had failed… He couldn’t stop them…</p><p>Avery fell to his hand and knees as the facts set in. Kasi started to slowly walk up to him, but stopped after Avery started yelling, starting to pound the ground with his fists. Electricity shot out from his body as he punched the ground a few more times, leaving cracks in the earth beneath him. Avery threw his head back in a furious roar-like scream.</p><p>That’s when Kasi saw it, along with everyone else. Tears were streaming down Avery’s face as he screamed. The electrical sparks eventually subsided, as did the yelling, as Avery broke down into sobs as the police pulled up to the lab, followed shortly by the local new media.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (Chapter 7) Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For clarification: Takuya, Avery, and Kasi are in the higher age group of the characters featured. Takuya is the oldest at 19 years, while Avery and Kasi are 17 years of age.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the police took down everyone’s story and examined the lab’s security footage, the Professors were having a difficult time trying to keep the news reporters at bay. The trainers were insistent on joining the investigation, trying to help in any way they could.</p><p>Meanwhile, Avery was sitting on a couch in Professor Oak’s study as he had been told. Oak was doing his best to shield him and Kasi from the prying eyes of the media, saying they have already been through enough trauma. Sitting across from Avery in an office chair was Kasi. She stared at Avery with great concern as he sat on the couch, hunched over looking at nothing but the floor.</p><p>“Avery…” Kasi spoke.</p><p>“Kasi, please not now.” Avery said, shutting his eyes tightly to try and hold back the tears. “…I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make you feel bad, and I know you are worried about me… I want to cover everything up and just say I’m fine. But I can’t.” Avery balled one of his hands into a fist. “Takuya meant a lot to me, to us. I could have saved him… They took him away, and I could have saved him. I could have stopped Denzel. If I had just pushed myself further, given more effort than I did…”</p><p>“Avery! Quit blaming yourself…” Kasi said flatly in anger as she stood up. “There was nothing anyone could do. You saw how tough that mech was! We could barely even scratch it. True, maybe if we had more focus and control of our abilities, we could have stopped it, but we didn’t, and it doesn’t matter now! What happened has happened, and it cannot be changed. All we can focus on is trying to find Takuya now. I know he wouldn’t want to see you beating yourself up over this if he was here.”</p><p>Avery looked up at Kasi, sadness in his eyes as he stood up. Kasi then saw how badly he was shaken. She ran forward and seized him in an embrace.</p><p>“We just have to keep moving forward, Avery.” She said, starting to cry herself. “We have to find him. We <em>will</em> find him.”</p><p>Avery slowly returned the embrace. “Kasi… I have a confession I need to make. I know this isn’t the best time, but I don’t’ know if I will ever get another chance to tell you this so please listen…”</p><p>Kasi paused, listening.</p><p>“…Ever since I met you three years ago, when you were traveling with Takuya and you both invited me along… I’ve felt that we’ve had this connection. As we traveled further and time went by, I only felt this connection get stronger. But I never knew if you felt the same way… I wanted to tell you this before, but I didn’t know how to explain it. That, and I was afraid of what either you or Takuya would say, of what you would do. I eventually worked up the guts to talk to Takuya about this, and he understood… But I didn’t know if you would understand. Or feel the same.”</p><p>He then eased up his embrace, and the looked at each other eye to eye. “In all the time I’ve been around you, I have felt happy… Happier that I have ever felt in my life. When we traveled from Jhoto, to Hoenn, and Sinnoh… Wherever we went, I felt like you filled a void in my life. A void I never thought could be filled. Whenever I’m around you Kasi, I feel complete, whole… I want to remain with you, now and always. I want to be by your side for the rest of my days… Kasi Martens, I love you.”</p><p>Kasi’s arms slacked after she heard those words, Avery letting go from the embrace. For a few minutes, a silence filled the room. The two just stood there, seemingly floating in a painful limbo.</p><p>Finally, Avery looked down at the floor, and walked over to his pack he set on the table. He rapidly started to pack up his things, shoving them into his pack with aggression. He felt like he was going to implode, he felt like a fool.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said that…” Avery said, saddened. Then he felt Kasi’s hand on his shoulder. She gently took him by the chin and turned his face towards hers. Avery saw in her eyes a deep pain. A yearning, a need that he then realized only he could fulfill for her.</p><p>Kasi, without warning pulled Avery’s head towards hers, as their lips sank into each other in an aggressive kiss. Avery then held one hand on her hips, another on her back as he drew her in. He now realized she needed him as much as he needed her.</p><p># # # # # # # #</p><p>Ash, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Tracey and the Professors were looking over the data captured by security, as well as looking over the remains of the damaged drones left behind as Avery and Kasi walked down the stairs from the study a few hours later.</p><p>“Any good news?” Misty asked as Tracey and Elm looked over the remains of one of the drones.</p><p>“Well, we think we’ve found something.” Oak said, holding up a small computer chip. “After looking over this, we found out this is a tracking device. It can read the drone’s location via GPS. However, Elm thinks he can reverse engineer it and use it against Team Midnight to track them down.”</p><p>Avery looked at Oak, a spark of hope in his eyes. “How soon can it be ready?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s ready now.” Elm said. “We prepped this with a tracker a few hours ago.”</p><p>“Now hold on a minute.” Oak looked at Avery with a very serious expression. “You can’t just go charging in at them alone…”</p><p>“Professor!” Avery snapped cutting him off. “I can’t just sit here twiddling my thumbs. Takuya’s my friend, one of the closest friends I have ever had… I can’t just leave him at Team Midnight’s mercy! I need to save him, and the longer we wait the harder it’s going to be. He’s helped me with so much over the years. Hell, I wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for him, spliced DNA or not! I can’t let him rot away in their clutches, subject to whatever tortures they have planned for him...”</p><p>“You are being too reckless, boy!” Professor Rowen scolded. “What if they catch you as well?”</p><p>“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.” Avery got on his hands and knees. “Please… Give me a shot at this. Let me save him…”</p><p>Quiet rained over the room for what seemed like forever. Oak, Elm and Rowen looked down at Avery unsure of what to do as they tried to calculate out the variables in their heads.</p><p>“If you are going after Team Midnight to get Takuya back, you are definitely not doing it on your own.” Tyler spoke, stepping forward.  “I’m coming with you, whether you like it or not so don’t even think of arguing.”</p><p>“Ditto here.” Kasi said. “Takuya means a lot to me as well. Don’t even think of stopping me.”</p><p>“I echo that.” Ash said, joining in. “You are not doing this all by yourself.”</p><p>“In that case, I’m going too.” Misty said.</p><p>“So am I.” Brock agreed.</p><p>“Don’t think I’m just going to sit this one out.” Tracey added in.</p><p>Oak sighed. “Fine, very well. We’re going to go along too, I guess.”</p><p>The trainer’s eyes went wide. None of them were expecting this.</p><p>“That does make sense.” Elm said. “We have Pokemon of our own, and with us backing you up there is a much greater percentage of success.”</p><p>“It’s only logical.” Rowen agreed. “Give us about thirty minutes, and we will have the tracker ready and our preparations complete for this trip.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. (Chapter 8) Orre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voices:</p><p>Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny)<br/>Dawn (Emily Jenness)<br/>Brock (Bill Rogers)<br/>Tyler Sapphire (Gregory Abbey)<br/>Takuya (Dan Green)<br/>Kasi (Amy Birnbaum)<br/>Avery (Johnny Yong Bosch)<br/>Professor Oak (Stan Hart)<br/>Professor Elm (Nathan Price)<br/>Professor Rowan (Sean Reyes)<br/>Tracey (Ted Lewis)<br/>Reaper (Eric Stewart)<br/>Sparta (Ted Lewis)<br/>Venin (Ron Pearlman)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone had made their preparations, Oak opened a panel in his lab that went to a secret room. After stepping in, they saw it was a large vehicle garage!</p><p>“I know that Tyler has his dune buggy, but I doubt everyone can fit in it.” Oak explained. “Therefore, we’re going to have to provide you with some transportation. Vehicles are a hobby of mine, but I never thought we would need them. Pick a vehicle, and let’s hit it.”</p><p>Avery chose a large-size motorcycle with enough room for both him and Kasi to ride. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Tracey piled into another dune buggy while the Professors got into an off-road pickup truck while Tyler drove up from the surface with his own dune buggy. They started up the vehicles and drove out of the garage, down the gravel path to the lab and onto the road.</p><p>Avery turned on the headset Oak gave him. “Everyone got their headsets on?”</p><p>“Yep.” Tracey replied. “Can hear you clear as day.”</p><p>“The tracker is ready and online.” Elm said. “Oh my… It appears the signal is coming from a bit further north of us, past the Indigo Plateau in the Orre region.”</p><p>“The Orre Region?” Ash asked. “I’ve never been there, before. I’ve only heard stories about it.”</p><p>“Any chance you can pin-point the signal, Prof?” Kasi asked.</p><p>“I’m working on it.” Elm said. “…The closest I can pin the signal down so far is a canyon area outside Phenac City. Once we get to Orre, I’ll be able to give a more accurate location.”</p><p>Avery still held out hope as they got onto an access road to the Indigo Plateau. “Hold on, Takuya…”</p><p># # # # # # # # # #</p><p>Takuya woke up to his body screaming in pain. He was in a dark room, and realized he was strapped down to a table, restrained by multiple belts on each limb. His head was ringing slightly from the feedback of the snare cannons he was hit with as he started to tug at his restraints, testing them. They were made from some high-quality material, hard to break. Combine that with his weakened state, and it would be next to impossible for him to break out. How long had he been unconscious?</p><p>“About twenty-four hours.” A gruff voice said from the shadows, answering Takuya’s questioning thought as if he had asked it aloud. “I’ll have to remind Master Denzel to lower the voltage on those snare cannons. I suggest you settle in, you are not going anywhere for a long time, Takuya Wong.”</p><p>Takuya turned his head to face the direction of the voice, scanning the room with his eyes. He saw three figures in the darkness but couldn’t make out who they were. From what he could see, one was tall and bulky, taking up a lot of the shadowed space. The second one was slightly shorter than the first, with what looked like the silhouette of a bodybuilder. The third was the shortest in the group, with a slender body that didn’t look normal.</p><p>“You seem to have me at a disadvantage here…” Takuya said.</p><p>“I am insulted!” The short one snapped with a raspy, sharp voice. “You don’t even remember us after what happened! Well then, I guess I better give you a hint...”</p><p>The short one raised a hand into the light that clearly wasn’t fully human! The fingers’ tips had long, blade-like claws that resembled sickles, the skin colored a greenish-cream color. The knuckles and palm area of the hand were covered with a dark-green shell that resembled natural armor, like the shell of a bug.<br/>
Takuya looked at the hand, feeling uneasy. But it wasn’t brining back much. “If we had met, I surely would have recalled seeing that…”</p><p>“Figures.” The short one said. “You don’t recognize me after our transformation. Here’s another bread crumb to lead you to the truth: You raised me since I was young.”</p><p>Takuya felt his pulse raise a tad as his mind raced to figure out who this was. “That doesn’t help much, either. The only creature I brought up was a Pokemon that I hatched from an… egg…” Takuya then stopped talking, as his mind started to add up two and two.</p><p>The middle-heighted one laughed. “He’s getting warmer…”</p><p>“Indeed.” The short one sneered, taking a step forward revealing more of his insect-like features. “I was your traveling companion. The only one that could fight for you, seeing as Avery and Kasi didn’t have their… Gifts at the time. I battled many others for you, with great pride. Like a gladiator would fight for the favor of his Emperor in the arena…”</p><p>Takuya’s face set into a fearful gaze as he looked on at the short one. It had now dawned on him, but he didn’t want to believe it!</p><p>“Ooh, I think he’s red-hot. Close to figuring it out…” The medium one spoke again as a dark snicker came out of his throat.</p><p>“Yes.” The short one mused. He then held out his other bladed hand, with a red bandanna hanging from a finger. “You gave this to me when we started our journey, said it would help you find me if I ever got lost. Well… It certainly served its purpose now, don’t you think?” The short one proceeded to walk into the light, revealing the horrible truth with an evil grin to boot.</p><p>Takuya couldn’t deny the facts anymore. “Reaper?!” Takuya blurted out the name he gave to his Scyther. “How in the… <em>What the hell did they do to you?!</em>”</p><p>“The same thing they did to you.” Reaper answered, putting a bladed finger underneath Takuya’s chin as the table he was on started to raise and pivot, so he was facing them. “Yes, like you and the other humans, I have been spliced. As well as the others.” Reaper motioned back towards his conspirators still standing in the dark. “Surely you can guess their identities as well…”</p><p>Takuya’s eyes looked over to the other two in the shadows, quickly putting the puzzle pieces together. “Venin? Sparta? Oh, god! They put you through this, too?!”</p><p>“It wasn’t as if we had a choice!” Sparta the Machamp snapped, walking into the light with Venin the Nidoking. “Though the splicing does have its benefits, don’t get me wrong. It’s just a shame it had to happen this way, after you left us behind.”</p><p>Takuya shot a glare at Sparta. “That’s not true! I dug through those ruins for hours after they collapsed, looking for your Pokeballs and couldn’t find them! I thought you had died in the facility…”</p><p>“<em>You thought wrong!!!</em>” Reaper snarled, holding four of his bladed fingers dangerously close to Takuya’s neck, silencing him. “…Though it is ironic how fate works things out. I couldn’t have dreamed for a better plan for revenge…” He grinned, showing pointy teeth. “Looks like you will be the one left to perish this time, as soon as Avery and Kasi show up to save you.”</p><p>“Look, Reaper! If we had known you were still alive after the collapse of the facility, we would have come back to find you!” Takuya pleaded.</p><p>“Oh, please.” Reaper scoffed, venom lacing his words. “Quit lying! We know that you were only thinking of <em>yourselves</em>, and as Master Denzel told us in advance, all you would do is grovel a bunch of bullcrap! Unfortunately, he was correct, right down to the letter.” Reaper ended the sentence by spitting in Takuya’s face.</p><p>Takuya stared back at Reaper in horror as he continued. “Thakfully after we were punished sufficiently, Master Denzel forgave us and allowed us to work with him. We are <em>his </em>Pokemon now and are not your puppets anymore...”</p><p>Takuya was speechless, staring at the now obviously insane Pokemon that he thought he once knew.</p><p>Sparta laughed heartily. “What’s the matter, Takuya? Does the cat have your tongue?”</p><p>Venin grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth. “Maybe his brain has finally spun itself out. The hamster up there finally gave up, I’m guessing…”</p><p>Takuya looked at all of them, desperate to break through. “You can’t be lost… I know there’s still good in all of you!” He pleaded. “I won’t give up on you! Think! Think back to how we raised you, helped you grow alongside us… We can overcome this. I know you can’t believe everything Denzel told you…”</p><p>“Oh, quit your preaching!” Reaper snapped. “We know you are full of absolute crap! Save your sermons for someone who gives a damn! You are just wasting your breath, and our time. This conversation is over.”</p><p>Reaper clapped his hands a few times, motioning for Sparta and Venin to follow him. The three then walked over towards the door of the room, deep in the shadows.</p><p>“Oh. Hold on a second…” Reaper raised one of his fingers.  He then started to buzz his wings, hovering in the air. Then, he darted over to Takuya and swiped the bladed finger twice across an exposed section of his chest, leaving a cut small enough not to bleed him dry, but big enough to leave a permanent scar and deep enough to evict a yell of pain from Takuya.</p><p>“That’s something to remember me by,” Reaper said. “So that you can never forget your treachery…”</p><p>Reaper then hovered back over to the door with a dark chuckle as Sparta hit a button on the wall to open it as it whooshed open, star trek style. Reaper and Sparta then went through the door. Venin, however paused for a second. He glanced over his shoulder at Takuya, noticing the sorrow in his eyes.</p><p>“Venin! Come on!” Reaper called. “Master Denzel awaits…”</p><p>Venin then turned back and exited the room, noticing a tear running down Takuya’s face. As the door shut, he could hear small, choked sobs coming from the inside of the room. Then as he walked down the corridor, he heard Takuya let out a cry of despair. He started to wonder if he was right…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. (Chapter 9) The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avery walked through the streets with Kasi and Professor Oak, their faces covered with thin hoods and scarves. After arriving in Orre, Elm’s computer displayed several locations for a hideout. Elm hypothesized that Team Midnight had multiple bases in the area. Which one held Takuya, he couldn’t say. They decided to investigate Pyrite Town first, seeing as that would be the best place to pick up the trail. The group had split up into several teams, keeping in contact via radio. At the moment, Avery’s team was tailing someone wearing a Team Midnight vest, being careful not to make their presence obvious.</p><p>The man they were following eventually caught on as he darted into Pyrite’s Supergrand Hotel. Avery and Kasi chased after him through the door, Avery going first.</p><p>That earned Avery a smack in the side of the head from the man’s fist. The man then tried to run back out the door but was stopped by the Hotel Staff.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t!” The Hotel Manager said. “You <em>don’t </em>treat newcomers that just got into town that way, Jeb! How many times have we been over this?”</p><p>“I didn’t do nothin’!” Jeb hollered.</p><p>“Nothing?! You just punched me in the face, I would hardly call that nothing!” Avery growled, thankful that his hood had not flown off.</p><p>“Now, now! Calm down Jeb!” The manager said. “You are not leavin’ my hotel until you apologize!”</p><p>Jeb stopped struggling. “…Sorry. You just gave me the creeps when I saw you. I’m not very trusting with outsiders.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it. You’re forgiven.” Kasi said, looking at the man in the eye through his goggles. “You have such beautiful eyes; I wish I could see them better.” Kasi’s voice was like honey, as she started to utilize her newly discovered hypnosis ability along with calm mind.</p><p>Jeb, falling under Kasi’s power, removed his goggles slowly. A big mistake, as it just gave Kasi greater influence as he stared into her glowing eyes, as they shifted through a kaleidoscope of color. “Aw, shucks.” Avery said as he fell under Kasi’s spell. “They’re nothing special…”</p><p>“Why don’t you have a drink with me and my friend?” Kasi suggested, lacing more hypnosis into her words. “We are new here, and don’t know much about the areas outside. I’m sure someone like you knows the region like the back of their hand.”</p><p>Jeb, completely mesmerized by Kasi, walked out the door and led them to a nearby pub, leaving the hotel manager and the staff seriously confused.</p><p># # # # # # # # #</p><p>After Kasi had Jeb willingly spill his guts on everything he knew, they found out he wasn’t deeply involved with Team Midnight; he was just a runner. But he had plenty of information on where they could find the secretive team. He already told them that their main base was in the former Cipher Key Lair. Team Midnight had rebuilt it after Cipher had abandoned it several years ago. They also had an outpost a few miles near the Outskirts sand gas stop, and another tucked away in the underground city simply known as the Under.</p><p>Avery looked over to Oak. “We have to start somewhere. I guess the outpost in the Under would be our best bet to start looking for Takuya…”</p><p>Jeb overheard their conversation. “Oh, you mean that pokemon half-breed? He’s being held up in the Key Lair. I caught a glimpse of him as I was walking through the base. He looked a little beat up. Sad, too. He had the look in his eye that someone only gets when they are betrayed by a close friend…”</p><p>Jeb didn’t even notice when Avery, Kasi, and Oak bolted out of the tavern, getting on their radios to contact the rest of the group.</p><p># # # # # # # # # #</p><p>The group sped towards the Key Lair, Tyler and Avery leading the charge in one of the dune buggies and the motorcycle. Kasi sat behind Avery on the bike, while Ash and Pikachu sat in Tyler’s passenger seat. Dawn and Brock sat in the back.</p><p>“We’re almost there.” Tyler said through his radio. “The lair should be at the end of this gorge…”</p><p>As they entered the gorge, they all heard a loud rumble behind them. Tyler looked in his rear-view mirror, and saw they were in the path of a rockslide!</p><p>“Oh, crap!” Tyler exclaimed, getting on his radio. “Incoming! Let’s cheese it!” He shifted the dune buggy into high gear and floored the gas, the rest of the group following suit. They managed to get past the rockslide when they got to the entrance without getting crushed, only it blocked their exit.</p><p>That’s when Tyler clicked the puzzle pieces together. “Can someone say this screams ‘trap’?”</p><p>“Not surprised.” Kasi said. “Seems like we’re expected.”  She looked up to the sides of the gorge, thinking she saw something up there.</p><p>“Well, we can’t just sit here.” Avery said, shutting off the motorcycle. “We have to press on. Takuya needs us, we need to get him out of here…”</p><p>“Oh, there’s no escape.” A voice cackled from the darkness of the entrance. “Besides, you will be reunited with dear Takuya soon enough…”</p><p>Three figures emerged from the darkness. All of them were pokemon-human hybrids! One looked like a Machamp, the other a Scyther, and the last a Nidoking!</p><p>The Scyther stared down Avery as it hovered in the air. “Oh, Avery. It’s been a long time…”</p><p>Excitement filled Avery as he realized not just what, but who he was staring at. “Reaper! Sparta! Venin! You’re alive…” Then his excitement changed to horror when he noticed the brands on their arms. It was the Team Midnight insignia.</p><p>“Oh, yes indeed.” Sparta said, cracking both sets of knuckles loudly. “And we have a lot to catch up on…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (Chapter 10) That was then, This is now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did they do to you?!” Kasi exclaimed, noticing their Pokemon’s now much-more humanlike appearance.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Sparta chuckled. “We’ve been spliced, just like you. With the human DNA that you used to have. Master Denzel explained every detail to us, himself.”</p><p>Avery couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “He spliced you with our human DNA?!”</p><p>“Oh, yes.” Reaper smiled. “He spliced us with the very DNA sequences they took from you, before putting you through the procedure. We now can speak fluent language and have greatly improved cognitive abilities. Don’t think this means we owe you anything, though. You did abandon us, after all.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Venin exclaimed, baring his teeth. “After the splicing lab in Sinnoh was destroyed, Master Denzel found our Pokeballs in the cleanup operation. He saved our lives and gave us purpose. Something you failed to do. He’s our master, now.”</p><p>Avery couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “No… We didn’t even know you were alive! How is that fair to think we just ditched you?!”</p><p>Sparta rolled his eyes. “Well, it happened, and we’ve chosen our side. Maybe we wouldn’t be so sore with you if Takuya had… I don’t know, decided to stick around longer and… What is the proper word to use? Oh, right: Dig!” He finished with heavy sarcasm and a glare.</p><p>Oak walked up behind Avery and Kasi, Ash and Tyler at his sides. “Good lord…” He whispered.</p><p>“Well, look at that.” Sparta said. “They even brought the renown Professor Oak with them. He could make a great asset to Master Denzel with his expertise…”</p><p>“He’s not going anywhere with you!” Ash snapped.</p><p>“Where else can he go?” Reaper smiled. “The only exit you had is now covered with rubble and debris. You can’t just run away from this one, like our former masters ran away from us…”</p><p>“We didn’t <em>run away from you</em>!” Avery shouted, sparks starting to emit from his body. “Snap out of it, you guys! We can fix this! Can’t you see the truth?!”</p><p>“Yes. As clear as daylight.” Reaper said, unmoved. “Face it, Avery: You left us for dead! Now, its our turn to return the favor.” The three assumed combat stances.</p><p>“Please, don’t do this…” Avery begged. “I don’t want to fight you!”</p><p>“You don’t have a choice.” Reaper said, stretching his arms with claws ready to strike. “Right now, it’s do or die. So think fast!”</p><p>Reaper charged forward with a quick attack, slamming his body into Avery! The impact threw him several yards, as he slid across the ground on his back.</p><p>Kasi quickly countered by tapping into her power, creating an icy wind! It whipped up the sand around them, sending frozen sand at their aggressors!</p><p>“You’re going to have to do better than that, Kasi!” Venin said as he charged up and fired a hyper beam, cutting through the frozen sandstorm!</p><p>Kasi jumped out of the way, dodging the attack with grace. Avery jumped back up and sent a thunderbolt flying at Reaper, who took flight to evade it.</p><p>Sparta then charged forward at Avery, trying to tackle him. Avery managed to slide between the opening in Sparta’s legs, and jumped up onto his feet again.</p><p>Reaper flew down from above, slashing into Avery’s back with his sickle-like claws! Avery let out a roar of pain as they tore through his hoodie, digging into his flesh! He turned around, and grabbed Reaper by the arm, powering up an electric charge.</p><p>“That’s <em>enough!</em>” He yelled, unleashing a thunder attack on Reaper at point-blank range! Reaper let out a cry of pain as the surge of electricity coursed through his body. When it stopped, he fell to his knees, weakened, but not ready to quit.</p><p>“Good… You remember your type disadvantages.” Reaper groaned, then laughed. “This is getting fun… Sparta, you know what to do!”</p><p>Sparta unleashed a series of Cross-Chop attack on Avery, striking him several times in the torso as some of his hits landed on Avery’s freshly opened wounds!</p><p>Tyler and Ash couldn’t stay out of this fight anymore. “Pikachu, hit that goon with thunder!”</p><p>Pikauch let loose with a barrage of thunder attacks, hitting Sparta with fury.</p><p>Sparta was disoriented, but not severely phased as he turned to the trainers.</p><p>Tyler knew they needed to end this fast. “Quilava, mop them up with fire spin!”</p><p>Quilava the let loose with a furious fire spin attack, unleashing a blazing tornado of fire at their attackers! Reaper, Venin and Sparta had no choice but to fall back into the Key Lair.</p><p>“This is only the beginning!” Reaper called out from the entrance. “That was merely an appetizer for the dangers ahead… Follow us in if you dare… That is, if you want to see your dear friend, Takuya alive again!”</p><p>The gates to the entrance began to slide closed! Avery charged forward, hoping to get through before they shut!</p><p>Reaper continued to let out mocking laughter. “Run, little tiger! Run as fast as your little legs can carry you! Maybe you can make it, but you won’t know if you don’t try!”</p><p>Avery started sprinting on all fours, the doors almost completely shut! He could see the mocking gleam in Reaper’s eyes. “Yes, hurry! Or we might just get away!” Reaper’s laughter began to hit maniac levels, Avery pouring on all the speed he had!</p><p>It wasn’t enough. The door shut before Takuya could get through, he couldn’t even fit his claws into the crack to pry the door open!</p><p>“No!” Avery started clawing at the door in desperation. “Takuya! I’m going to get you out of there! I swear it! I’M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. (Chapter 11) The Key Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takuya raised his head weakly up towards the hole in the ceiling, still strapped to the table. He heard Avery’s yell.</p><p>“No…” Takuya breathed. He started struggling hard against his restraints. They should not have come! The whole point of giving himself up was to keep them out of danger...</p><p>The door to the room opened, and in flew Reaper, followed by Sparta. “I guess you already know. Not surprising.” He landed in front of Takuya, holding up a hand the claws covered in red. “Avery's blood is sweet. Maybe I’ll let the techs drain him dry, and sip on his essence like an aged, vintage wine after I kill him…” Reaper carefully licked the blood off one of his claws in a sick fashion.</p><p>Takuya could have sworn his saw Sparta flinch unperceptively at the sight if he wasn’t enraged with Reaper’s actions. He pulled violently at his restraints, letting out an enraged roar. “You sick <em>bastard</em>! You had better pray I don’t get free, or I will tear you <em>apart</em>!”</p><p>Sparta strode forward and punched Takuya in the gut with his left two fists. Takuya had the breath knocked out of him. After Sparta withdrew his fists, he watched as Takuya vomited.</p><p>“Whoops. Looks like I don’t know my own strength.” He snickered.</p><p>“Excellent work, Sparta. I couldn’t have shut him up better myself.” Reaper said, wiggling his clawed fingers one by one. “Well… actually I could. But that would leave a big mess, and we are not ready for that. Not just yet, anyway.”</p><p>Takuya raised his head up in defiance, doing his best to ignore the pain. “You won’t get away with this… I brought you into this world, and I sure as hell can still take you out of it…”</p><p>“Yeah. Good luck with that.” Reaper taunted.</p><p>At that moment, Malak Denzel walked into the room. “Reaper, Sparta… Apparently Takuya’s little friends have found another way into the base. I’ve also noticed that Venin has been showing some… erratic behavior. I have a feeling his resolve is starting to crumble. If he does end up turning on us, give him the same treatment as you have the others.”</p><p>Sparta’s eyes widened in shock, but he regained his composure quickly. “Understood, master.” He said.</p><p>“Good.” Denzel crooned. “Now, onto other matters. I’ve put in place a contingency plan, <em>If</em> Takuya’s friends manage to break through our defenses and rescue him.” Denzel snapped his fingers, and a team of techs walked into the room, followed by more pushing in tables of equipment and instruments.</p><p>Takuya felt a knot form in his stomach as one of the techs took a syringe and loaded it with a serum. “What are you planning to do?” He asked.</p><p>“Quite simple, my sacrificial lion.” Denzel continued. “Your former Pokemon may be able to inflict some harm on your friends… But <em>you</em> will be the instrument to tear them apart… from the inside-out.”</p><p># # # # # # #</p><p>Ash, Pikachu, Tyler, Quilava, Avery, and Kasi popped out of an air vent, landing on the steel-plated floor of the base.</p><p>“Tyler, can you sense Takuya nearby?” Avery asked.</p><p>“I can give it a try.” Tyler said. “Hold on…” He closed his eyes, raising his hands in front of his face as he started to focus. He sent out feeler waves, letting them snake all throughout the facility. He felt his mind drift through the corridors, until the feelers went through a door and into a dark room…</p><p>(Takuya, hear my thoughts…) Tyler called out with his psychic abilities. (Reach out to me, tell me where you are…)</p><p>The link then jumped alive, feeding back with intense sensation as flashes from Takuya’s mind filled Tyler’s vision. (Tyler! Get out of here! You must take the others and escape!) Takuya demanded.</p><p>Tyler intensified his focus now that the link had been made. (Takuya, we are in the facility. We’re not leaving without you; we have come too far. We can save you if you can tell us where you are…)</p><p>(No!) Takuya cried out through the link. (Denzel is here! He’s going to use everything at his disposal on you! You can’t get here in time, you need to-)</p><p>Tyler then felt a surge of intense pain through the link, and a loud roar echoed through the hallways, shaking the lair to its foundation as the connection was suddenly cut. Tyler stumbled backwards, stunned from the sudden surge.</p><p>Kasi caught Tyler before he fell. “That doesn’t sound like good news…” She spoke.</p><p>Tyler opened his eyes. “We have to hurry! Takuya’s in deep trouble… They are doing something terrible to him as we speak!”</p><p>The group then took off down the corridor in a run. As they turned the corner, they came face to face with Venin!</p><p>Avery started charging an electrical attack as they prepared for a fight.</p><p>“Woah, hold on!” Venin raised one of his hands. “Hear me out, first!”</p><p>“Why should we trust you?!” Avery demanded.</p><p>“I have no time to explain, kid.” Venin said. “Takuya’s been taken out of the torture room; they’re transporting him to the vivisection chamber as we speak! You won’t be able to find him in time without my help. I can’t let this go on. Not anymore…”</p><p>Avery was still skeptical. “Tyler?”</p><p>Tyler used his psychic powers, probing into Venin’s thoughts and mind. “Avery, he’s telling the truth.”</p><p>“How can you be sure…?” Avery started.</p><p>“Avery!” Tyler snapped, holding a finger up to his head. “<em>What</em> kind power do I have?”</p><p>Avery felt a sweat drop run down the back of his head. “Oh yeah. Right.”</p><p># # # # # # #</p><p>A short time later, the group of trainers were outside the gate to the vivisection lab. Tyler opened the gate, as it slid upwards. They walked into a large, dark room, about the size of large gymnasium. There was only one light visible in the room. It shined form the ceiling, illuminating a small patch of ground in the center of the room.</p><p>In that light, stood a stone pillar, with Takuya chained to it. He was unconscious.</p><p>Avery and Kasi sprinted forward, checking his injuries when they got close. “This is bad.” Kasi said. “We have to get him free of this thing!”</p><p>Avery lifted a section of Takuya’s long mane to free him from one of the chains around his neck.</p><p>That’s when he noticed the strange collar wrapped around his neck.</p><p>“What’s this?” Avery spoke.</p><p>Tyler then felt a presence in the room, along with what could only be describe as a disturbance in the flow of the room. “Guys, I don’t think we’re alone here…”</p><p>“Oh, really?” A voice boomed through the large room. “What gave you that idea?”</p><p>The gates to the exits of the room then slammed down, sealed by blast doors shortly afterwards. Light strips on the ceiling then lit up in sequence. This room was not a vivisection lab, it was a colosseum!</p><p>Descending from the ceiling on a hovering platform was Reaper and Sparta, along with Denzel in the flesh.</p><p>“Tut tut, Venin.” Denzel said. “I figured you were the weak link in the chain. Oh, well. It doesn’t mean we can’t forge another to replace you.”</p><p>“What is this?!” Venin snapped. “This was supposed to be a vivisection lab…”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Reaper said as he took flight. “We lied. I had a hunch that you would pull a stunt like this anyway, after Takuya tried to get through to you. I never thought you would be that gullible.”</p><p>Avery turned to Venin. “You <em>tricked</em> us!”</p><p>“Avery, hold on!” Tyler said, standing in between the two. “There was no deception from him when I looked into his thoughts! He genuinely believed that this was a vivisection lab and wasn’t expecting this to be a trap!”</p><p>“Like I said before, gullible.” Reaper said, lading on the ground in front of them while Sparta jumped off the platform and landed at his side. “Now witness your doom, as you will now have to face off against your friend. The one you raced all the way here to try and save… Too bad it’s all going to be for nothing.”</p><p>Kasi looked up to Denzel. He had retrieved a controller from his pocket. She quickly figured out what was going to happen.</p><p>“Avery!” She grabbed Avery by the arm, and jumped away from the pillar, dragging Avery with her right as Denzel hit a button on the remote.</p><p>The collar Takuya was wearing activated, surging with electricity as he let out a pained roar. He pulled at the chains, flexing his arms intensely as the started to give, and eventually snapped! Takuya fell from the pillar onto one of his knees, sitting still like a kneeling knight as his body started to generate a violet-colored aura. He slowly stood up, raising his head as the aura engulfed his entire being.</p><p>Takuya’s eyes then slowly opened, revealing nothing but black. Pure, deep, solid black as if his pupils had dilated beyond his irises, and back into his brain. Then, the core of his eyes started to glow with faint dots of red as a hungry growl rumbled from deep in his throat, as Takuya showed a demonic smile, his head slightly tilting to one side.</p><p>“Oh… Shit…” Tyler said, realizing just how much trouble they were in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. (Chapter 12) Test of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Avery stood still, frozen to the spot. “Takuya… Denzel, you bastard! What did you do to him?!”</p><p>“Oh, we’ve made him far more…” Denzel paused to consider his words. “…Cooperative, to say the least. We’ve also tapped deep into his powers, fully unlocking them. Takuya’s been brought to his full potential, to his prime.”</p><p>Denzel picked up some objects on the platform and threw them down at Takuya and Avery’s feet. It was an assortment of bladed weapons!</p><p>“Choose a weapon. It may be your only chance…” Denzel said. “Entertain me.”</p><p>Takuya reached down and plucked a sickle from the assortment, holding it in his hand, poised to strike.</p><p>Avery reacted quickly, picking up a sako-bato reverse-blade katana, while Kasi grabbed a kopesh blade as she stepped backwards to give Avery room.</p><p>Takuya then lunged at Avery without warning, swinging the sickle aggressively! Avery leaned backwards, nearly falling on his back as the sickle went over him, tearing into the remains of his hoodie. Avery then swung the blunt end of his sako-bato at Takuya’s head hoping to knock him out…</p><p>Takuya was too fast. He brought up the sickle’s blade in a block, and shoved Avery backwards! Takuya rushed Avery shortly afterwards, slamming him into a wall with his shoulder, with an audible cracking sound as dust kicked up around them!</p><p>“Avery!” Kasi cried out.</p><p>The dust cleared shortly afterwards. Avery’s shoulder had been dislocated! He struggled with Takuya in a deadlock, Takuya pressing the sickle’s blade dangerously close to Avery’s neck.</p><p>Avery had no choice. He let out a yell as he channeled his power forward into a powerful thunder attack! Takuya was pushed away from Avery by an electric corona! The energy fed through the blade and handle of Takuya’s weapon, but the strike didn’t have a large effect on him.</p><p>Takuya then let out a snarl, and spat out an intensely powerful flamethrower attack from his mouth at Avery! Avery had to jump quickly out of the way, only to crash into another wall.</p><p>Avery looked up, stumbling out from the wall as he popped his shoulder back into place, as Kasi jumped in front of him, ready to defend. Takuya was staring down Averey and Kasi with an intensity in his eyes that Avery had not seen before… It unnerved him greatly. He then seemed to focus all his attention on Kasi…</p><p>Avery didn’t realize what Takuya was doing until it was too late. Takuya was using a technique that Pokemon used in battles… The move known as Glare! Kasi started to lose her balance as the paralyzing effect of the glare took ahold, falling onto the floor.</p><p>Avery charged forward with a Quick Attack, his adrenaline skyrocketing through the roof! He knocked Takuya away before he could do anything else to Kasi.</p><p>Both fighters then faced down each other, Avery starting to look drained and desperate, while Takuya was still going on full blast! Avery didn’t want to kill Takuya, but he couldn’t just let him continue this rampage.</p><p>He had no choice. He channeled his electric power into the sako-bato in his hands, getting ready to release a paralyzing thunder wave on impact. Takuya simply stood there, waiting…</p><p>“Takuya!” Avery pleaded. “You can’t let him control you! You need to fight it…”</p><p>Takuya let out a horrifying laugh, looking at Avery. “Takuya isn’t here right now…” He purred in a reverberating, demonic voice.</p><p>Avery looked on, hoping that this last-ditch move would work.</p><p>“Takuya… I know you can hear me… You have to!” Avery spoke as a bright, golden arua started to surround his body. “I know you are in there, somewhere! I know you can’t be lost… You were willing to give your life for me… Now, I need to return the favor... I won’t let that madman Denzel use you like a weaponized puppet anymore!” Avery then let one hand off his sako-bato, raising it up with the katana ready to strike.</p><p>Takuya let out a demoralizing cackle as he spun the sickle in his hand a few times and got into his attack stance. Both fighters got ready to unleash their final strikes, charging their energies as their auras grew larger, spreading like a wildfire as they almost engulfing the entire room.</p><p>Denzel immediately sensed what was about to happen and whistled for Reaper and Sparta to board the platform. He rose the hovering platform up towards the stadium’s skylight. So did Tyler for that matter, as he started to drag Ash and Pikachu into cover, yelling for Venin to protect Kasi. Venin then grabbed Kasi, then ran over to Ash and Tyler, shielding them all with his body.</p><p>Avery and Takuya rushed forwards at each other, running forwards at full tilt. As the distance closed between them, Avery yelled out his final plea:</p><p>“COME BACK TO US, TAKUYA!!!”</p><p>The next few actions seemed to happen in slow motion. Avery leapt up into the air, jumping over Takuya’s swinging sickle, and brought the blunt end of the sako-bato down on Takuya’s head! At the same time, his clawed hand reached around Takuya’s neck, grabbing the energized control collar…</p><p>The impact of the sword sent Takuya down onto his knees, fissures forming in the ground around them as the built-up energy Avery poured into the sako-bato was let loose in a wild explosion. It swallowed up the area, blowing open the skylights and smashing down the blast doors as it spread through the corridors of the facility, frying most of the electronics in the base!</p><p>Everything was covered in white for a few moments. Eventually, the brightness died down, revealing the scene.</p><p>Venin rose, the rubble falling off his body as Kasi looked around him with Ash and Tyler as rain began to fall through the skylight, wetting the ruined colosseum floor. Denzel brought the hover platform down from a shielded spot in the ceiling, Reaper and Sparta watching on the platform. They still had bitter malice in their eyes but didn’t approach.</p><p>Takuya and Avery had collapsed onto the ground, Avery holding the crushed computer of the collar he ripped off Takuya’s neck. They had given everything they had in that final blow. Avery struggled to push himself onto his knees, his drained body screaming in protest as he crawled over to Takuya. Avery, with much straining, sat up into a kneeling position as he took Takuya up into his arms, cradling him. He looked down at his friend, praying he had not just taken Takuya’s life…</p><p>“Takuya?” Avery whispered softly.</p><p>Takuya groaned, as he slowly started opening his eyes. They were now back to their normal state, filled with the hopeful and optimistic spark that Takuya had, showing their normal white and hazel color, no longer bearing the possessed black and red.</p><p>Takuya looked up at Avery, recognizing who it was. He struggled to lift a weak arm onto Takuya’s shoulder.</p><p>“You… saved me…” Takuya struggled to speak. “Avery…” He grunted out with incredible pain.</p><p>“Shhh, hush.” Avery said, comforting his fallen friend. “Relax, Save your strength. Things are going to be okay now. Oak radioed for the police and local militia before we got in here to get you out. We’ll have you healed and back to normal before you know it. Things are going to be okay, now…”</p><p>Takuya’s gaze didn’t leave Avery for a second as they gazed into each other’s eye, Takuya gripping Avery’s shoulder with weak yet desperate grip. “I’m sorry… I wasn’t strong enough to protect you and Kasi… I… couldn’t keep my promise…”</p><p>“No, don’t’ say that,” Avery cooed in comfort as he brushed a tuft of Takuya’s mane away from his eyes. “We’re still alive and well, and you have kept your promise. If you didn’t, we would be corpses in a morgue right now.”</p><p>“This is… all my fault…” Takuya choked out, a tear running from his left eye. “If I had… found our Pokemon in… The ruins… we wouldn’t be here, like this…” Avery let out a violent cough, blood flying out from his mouth as he started struggling to breathe.</p><p>“Takuya, take it easy.” Avery said, the softness of comfort in his tone reinforced with firm instruction. “What happened has happened, we can’t change it now. Don’t dwell on it, buddy, we’re going to get you out of -”</p><p>Avery then stopped speaking as he noticed the spark of light in Takuya’s eyes fading, his grip on Avery’s shoulder starting to give. Avery could hear Takuya’s pulse weakening.</p><p>“…Forgive me… My friend…” Takuya wheezed, his hand sliding down off Avery’s shoulder as his eyes closed, his body going limp.</p><p>“Takuya?” Avery shook Takuya in his arms, stating to panic. “Takuya!” Avery placed a hand on Takuya’s chest, sending what little energy he could into a small shock to jump-start Takuya’s heart. It didn’t have any effect. Avery then tried it again. Still no response. He repeated the procedure five times, over and over trying to get Takuya’s hear to start up again. It didn’t work.</p><p>Avery looked down at Takuya, unable to believe what was happening, the rain from the broken skylights washing over him. He hunched over, tears flooding his eyes as they streamed off his face, falling onto Takuya’s body as he started to sob uncontrollably. Avery couldn’t keep his emotions bottled up anymore, he had already been through a living Hell these past few weeks… He lost his old life, his humanity, his Pokemon partner… Now he had lost Takuya. He had lost his best friend…</p><p>Avery’s sobs grew louder, unable to control the reaction. He threw his head back and let out a wail of sadness as he surrendered to his emotions, breaking down completely.</p><p>Over near Denzel, Reaper watched the scene unfold next to Sparta with a smirk on his face, all the while getting a sick satisfaction out of the watching Avery grieve. Sparta watched on beside Reaper, though he wasn’t feeling satisfaction like Reaper was.</p><p>“My my, he’s gotten really emotional all of a sudden, hasn’t he?” Reaper said.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, just let him cry.” Sparta said bitterly as he turned his back. “Besides, I don’t think we’re going to ever see him again after this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. (Chapter 13) The Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voices:</p><p>Avery (Johnny Yong Bosch)<br/>Dante (Reuben Langdon)<br/>Mary (Kate Higgins)<br/>Trisha (Danielle Burgio)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avery knelt there, continuing to cry as he held Takuya’s corpse. Kasi walked up behind him, putting her arms around Avery’s shoulders in comfort as she quietly wept as well.</p><p> Ash wasn’t sure what to say, what to do. Tyler was also in the same boat, as he looked up towards the broken skylights.</p><p>Tyler saw something twinkle in the clouded sky, feeling a presence. Something was coming…</p><p>A blur of purple and blue shot through the skylights and slowed as it revealed a figure in front of them, cloaked in a blue aura. It appeared to be human, wearing a trench coat with a high collar, a cowboy hat covering its head.</p><p>The figure turned its head to face Denzel and his goons. Then, with a flick of a hand unleashed a burning wave of psychic energy on them! It threw them up and out of the building with great force!</p><p>Avery forced himself to stand up, as he clutched Takuya’s corpse trying to call on any energy he had left to fight this new foe as it turned to face him…</p><p>Avery then saw the being’s eyes glow from underneath it’s hat, staring him down.  “Sleep…” The stranger spoke, putting Avery and Kasi under its spell.</p><p>Avery ‘s knees started to buckle as the effect took ahold of him. He tried to fight it, but he didn’t have enough strength.</p><p>“Rest…” The stranger continued.</p><p>Avery was drained, running on fumes. He felt his eyes starting to close, as he fell to his knees with Kasi.</p><p>“Dream…” The stranger finished, as Avery and Kasi lost consciousness falling to the floor. Everyone else’s eyes looked on at the scene, no one was sure what to do.</p><p>The stranger then levitated Avery, Kasi, and Takuya. He held them up in front of his face, looking over their battered and broken bodies.</p><p>“You poor souls.” He sighed. His words were genuine. “This is going to be a big mess to cleanup…”</p><p>The stranger enveloped himself and the trio in a psychic field, and flew off through the skylight at incredible speed, leaving behind a sonic boom that shattered the remaining glass in the colosseum.</p><p># # # # # # # #</p><p>Avery opened his eyes, seeing he was suspended in a void. It was dark, but there were sparks of light in the distance, like stars in the night sky. He saw Takuya floating in the void, right in front of him as a soft breeze flowed through his loose fur and wild mane.</p><p>“Takuya…” Avery spoke.</p><p>Takuya slowly turned around to face Avery, his eyes set with a soft, friendly expression as the entire void became bright with light, though it wasn’t intense enough to be blinding.</p><p>Avery looked on at Takuya, starting to cry again. “I failed to save you…” He sobbed, looking up at his friend suspended in the ether. Takuya gave Avery a warm, forgiving smile. Then he held out his hand, as if beckoning Avery to come forth.</p><p>Avery reached out with his hand, struggling to reach Takuya, both slowly floating towards each other. Avery was almost in reach, just a few more inches…</p><p>Avery’s fingertips touched Takuya’s, as a bright light shined between their hands, then faded just as quickly. Avery’s eyes widened as he saw Takuya starting to dissolve into golden particles of light, his body fading away as his expression remained unchanged. The rest of the white light around them dimmed into despairing darkness.</p><p>“Takuya…” Avery didn’t want Takuya to leave. “Takuya, don’t go… Please, don’t’ leave me again!” Avery begged as he watched his friend dissolve into nothing. Avery then felt something reach out from the darkness, grabbing him.</p><p>“Takuya! Don’t leave me behind!” Avery yelled out, struggling against the force dragging him deeper into the darkness. “Stay with me, please! I can’t leave you like this…” Tears ran from Avery’s eyes as he was swallowed up by the darkness, unable to escape. He screamed out Takuya’s name a final time before the void overwhelmed him.</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Avery’s eyes shot open as he desperately gasped for air. He rapidly sat up from a laying position, only to have pain shoot through his chest and abdomen. Avery let out a loud grimace, clutching his stomach until the pain died down. He noticed that his lower torso was now wrapped in bandages, as well as the shoulder he dislocated. All his other wounds had been dressed as well.</p><p>Avery looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark room. He was on an old bed, covered by a few blankets. It was one of several identical beds in the room. Kasi was laying on one to his right, asleep. Her injuries had also been tended to.</p><p>As Avery looked to his left, he saw Takuya, laying down in some sort of pod with various medical machines connected to his body. It looked like he was breathing, which Avery wouldn’t have been able to believe if he didn’t notice the active heart rate and oxygen monitors next to the pod.</p><p>Avery then heard some faint voices. It sounded like arguing. He looked over to his far right and saw a door. It was cracked open, a sliver of light shining through.</p><p>Avery slowly pulled the blankets off the rest of his body and carefully got up off the bed. He crept towards the door, listening carefully for anything suspicious. One he was sure he wasn’t in any danger, he carefully opened the door and stepped out into a short, small hallway, the sides strewn with cables which led to a staircase.</p><p>Avery sneaked over to the staircase, as the voices he was hearing became clearer.</p><p>Avery crept down the stairs, seeing a cluster of computers complete with screens downstairs as he looked over the rail to the lower floor. There were also bookcases strewn across the walls, filled to the brim with books. The voices he was hearing were coming from a nearby room, the door halfway open. Avery crept up to the door, hugging the wall as he approached.</p><p> “…Don’t we have enough trouble here as it is?” A young woman spoke. “It’s bad enough that Team Midnight is up to their old tricks, but then you have to bring home three more splices?”</p><p>“What, you think I would just leave them behind in Denzel’s clutches?” A man said casually. “Sorry, Mary. That’s not my style. Besides, seeing the kid just sitting there bawling his eyes out just seemed to tug at some of my heartstrings. How could I just stand by and do nothing?”</p><p>Avery set a hand on the door, preparing to barge in.</p><p>“You should have at least let me know something about this.” Mary said. “It would have been nice to have a heads-up.”</p><p>“Not everything in the future can be seen as clear as day,” Another lady spoke with a smooth, honey-like tone. “You know that better than any of us, Mary.”</p><p>“Not helping, Trisha.” Mary said with irritation.</p><p>Avery shoved the door open, turning the corner to face his captors. He barged into the room to see two more splices, and a young woman. One of the splices appeared to be a Mewtwo-human hybrid. He was wearing the trench coat he saw earlier with some long shorts that went below the knee, sitting at a large desk in an easy chair with his legs propped up on the surface. The other splice was female, a mix of Jolteon and human, wearing some black jeans and a spaghetti-strap top with a very short hemline, showing a lot of her midriff. She was currently leaning against a bookcase in the room. The other woman in the room was fully human, wearing a miniskirt with a T-shirt covering her midsection with knee-high boots, sunglasses covering her eyes. The whole outfit appearing like a school uniform standing in front of the desk.</p><p>The trio in the room paused their conversation, looking over at Avery as he stood in front of the doorway. A silence permeated over the room for a few seconds.</p><p>“Well, look who’s awake.” The Mewtwo splice said with a friendly grin. “About time. I honestly wasn’t sure if you were going to make it, kid. Feeling better?”</p><p>Avery surmised the Mewtwo splice was the leader of the three. “Where have you taken me, and what are you doing to Takuya?” Avery demanded.</p><p>“Feisty.” The Jolteon said, walking around Avery.  Avery quickly figured out that was Trisha. “He’s got quite the attitude, and a nice bod to boot. Doesn’t have quite the beefiness as that Entei splice, but still not bad.”</p><p>“Just answer my questions, before you make me mad, toots.” Avery said with an intimidating tone, baring his teeth. The trio was unphased.</p><p>“Wow. Such gratitude.” Mary piped up with a nasty tone, walking up in front of Avery. “I guess that’s how you thank someone who just saved you from death’s door? Nice. I’ll remember that when you come back crying for me to patch you up.”</p><p>“Now, Mary.” The Mewtwo splice chuckled. “Give him some slack, he just woke up after one hell of a fight, with no idea where he is or what is going on.” He then turned to Avery. “Cool off, kid. We’re not here to hurt you. The name’s Dante.  Come over here, let’s talk.” He motioned for Avery to come up to the desk.</p><p>Avery walked up to the desk, standing in front of Dante. “Dante… Reminds me of the protagonist in that video game I played once. Weeping Demons If I remember correctly. You seem to emulate his attitude, as well.”</p><p>Dante rolled his eyes nonchalantly. “Here we go again… You just had to give me that name after you found me, didn’t you Mary?” He said casually with a sarcastic smile.</p><p>Mary grinned, unapologetic. “You’re the one that picked it out from the list, not me. Besides, it fits.”</p><p>“Touche’.” Dante chuckled.</p><p>“So, are you going to cut to the chase and tell me what’s going on here, Dante?” Avery asked, growing impatient as he leaned on the desk. “Or are you going to keep me in suspense here?”</p><p>Dante was starting to tire of Avery’s belligerence. His tapped into his psychic powers as his eyes glowed blue again, putting Avery under another hypnotic gaze.</p><p>“You want to sit down, and start reading that book.” Dante said, motioning with a hand to a hard cover book on the desk.</p><p>“I… want to sit down… and start reading that book.” Avery spoke, falling under the hypnosis. He picked up the book and sat down in a chair near the desk. Avery opened the book to the title page, and his eyes widened as he saw the title: Fifty Shelves of Pokeballs!</p><p>Avery immediately snapped out of the trance, rapidly tossing the book back onto the desk as he jumped out the chair. Dante just looked on, breaking out into rancorous laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. (Chapter 14) The Balancers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Avery looked at Dante as he continued to laugh. “That wasn’t funny!” He snapped. “What the hell is a dude like you doing with a copy of that book, anyway?!”</p><p>Dante grinned at Avery. “Hey, a guy needs entertainment.”</p><p>Mary scoffed. “How typically male… You are <em>such</em> a boy.”</p><p>“Complain all you want, Mary. But I know you love it.” Dante responded.</p><p>“Oh, of course.” Trisha said, adding in her two cents. “Especially since the last time I heard you and Mary down in the basement. To this day, I have no idea how you manage to make all that ruckus when you are down there. I still remember hearing the sounds of whips and chains all the way upstairs, and the only thing I hear from you, Dante is ‘Please, Mary! Some more?’ ”</p><p>“What?!” Mary faced Trisha, getting defensive as her face turned red. “We don’t do that!”</p><p>Dante in response, just put on an innocent poker face. “You know I could just have you re-read the entire Starlight saga for that, Trisha.”</p><p>Avery just gawked at them all, his cheeks showing a clear blush. “…What the hell? I’m going to need some brain bleach, now…”</p><p>Dante then turned to face the doorway. “Well, well. It appears Kasi is awake. I can sense her coming down the stairs. She should be here in three… two… one…”</p><p>Right on cue, Kasi peeked around the door.</p><p>“Come come, child. Do not fear.” Dante said. “We mean you no malevolence. You are safe here, among brothers and sisters.”</p><p>Kasi nervously stepped into the room.</p><p>“Well, now that everyone is here, let’s get down to business.” Dante took his feet off the desk, sitting up in the chair. “You must be wondering about why I saved you, and brought you here, along with how we came to be?”</p><p>“Well, duh!” Avery responded.</p><p>“Then let me get started.” Dante said, getting serious. “You are standing in the headquarters of a branch of our secretive order. We call ourselves ‘The Balancers,’ and our main mission is simple: Keep the harmonic balance of peace between Pokemon and Humans in check. We strive to protect both sides from harm not just from each other, but from themselves. We also make sure no one crosses set ethical boundaries in all areas of Pokemon research and study. There are many of us all over the world, part of different groups, or sects that keep in loose contact with each other. You are here because that balance has been shattered by your creation. By our sworn enemies.”</p><p>“Team Midnight…” Avery and Kasi knew who Dante was referring to.</p><p>“Bingo.” Dante said, raising an index finger. “The Balancers have been pursuing Team Midnight for a long time, about ten years total. We’ve had a watch on Malak Denzel for three months, but I wasn’t expecting him to pull of something this twisted. However, recent information acquired from moles we’ve managed to get in and out of the organization combined with data retrievals from some of our hacking squads reveals that Malak isn’t the actual head of the organization.”</p><p>Avery and Kasi’s eyes widened. “He isn’t the leader?” Kasi asked.</p><p>“Nope.” Dante said. “He’s merely a means to an end, a pawn for whoever is really sitting at the top. As for their identity, that remains a mystery we have yet to unravel. Right now, we’ve had to focus on other recent events. Team Midnight has started to abduct more and more innocents, people and Pokemon alike. They have also somehow revived some of the old research of the Cipher organization: the research of making and harnessing the power of Shadow Pokemon.”</p><p>Avery was confused. “Shadow Pokemon…?”</p><p>“Remember that purple aura your friend, Takuya was drowning himself in during your fight? That’s a Shadow Aura.” Dante explained. “Normally, it is used to amplify a Shadow Pokemon’s power after their transformation is complete once their emotions are sealed off. Normally, the aura is invisible to the naked eye unless you have the means to see it. For that, you either need to be born with a certain gene which can let you see the aura or have a specially advanced scanner called an Aura Reader. What troubles me about this new approach by Team Midnight, however, is what I saw in your fight. When Takuya’s Shadow State was triggered, the aura was clearly visible to everyone who was in that colosseum. You felt the waves of pressure flowing from him as you fought, I assume?”</p><p>Avery looked down at his hands, then back up to Dante. “…I felt some sort of… force as I fought him. It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before… I had the feeling of fire washing over my skin, permeating my body. Only it didn’t burn… That, and the air felt very thick and heavy, like it wasn’t really air I was breathing… It felt more like I was trying to breathe with my lungs partway filled with water with pressure squeezing around my chest and throat at the same time… I’m honestly not sure how I was able to stay standing during the fight.”</p><p>Dante sighed, looking through the computer terminal on his desk as he typed some commands on a keyboard. “From what you are describing, it sounds like Takuya not only was able to enter his full Shadow State, but instantly activate a Shadow Pokemon ability know as Hyper Mode. It puts the user into a high-tension locked state. The benefit of this is that the user gains greatly increased physical attributes and senses, along with amplifying the pressure waves they send out while in their Shadow State, which in turn can turn the tide in a battle to their favor. The downside, however, is that while in this high-tension state, the user suffers from suppressed logical cognition. When this occurs, the user can’t think out strategies, and can even have trouble understanding commands, along with trouble telling friend from foe. It can even cause temporary psychosis and insanity if the high-tension state has a feverous pitch…”</p><p>“Of course! That would explain why Takuya’s eyes turned black and red during the battle!” Kasi exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, but I’ve never seen such a drastic change in ability with Hyper Mode before…” Dante said. “Team Midnight has put their own spin on these states, as what I saw from Takuya’s Shadow State combined with Hyper Mode. His abilities and powers were elevated so high, his body couldn’t fully cope or keep up with the accelerated change… It damaged several vital internal organs with the strain of Hyper Mode: Namely his heart, lungs, kidneys, and certain sections of his nervous system. That’s why we have Takuya in that pod on life support right now… He wouldn’t be able to stay alive on his own with the way his body has been damaged by the stress. He will need intense medical care if he’s ever going to recover.”</p><p>Avery now looked worried. “…He’s not going to die, is he?”</p><p>“No.” Dante said. “But he will require intense physical therapy, along with cellular regeneration, and restoration. The required items we need for that, we unfortunately do not have here now. If we are going to help your friend, we will need assistance from you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. (Chapter 16) I Can't Tell You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voices:</p><p>Avery (Johnny Yong Bosch)<br/>Kasi (Amy Birnbaum)<br/>Dante (Ruben Langdon)<br/>Mary (Kate Higgins)<br/>Trisha (Danielle Burgio)<br/>Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny)<br/>Tyler Sapphire (Gregory Abbey)<br/>Professor Krane (Micheal Lindsay)<br/>Micheal Krane (Joshua Seth)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avery and Kasi looked at each other, reading what they wanted each other to say. They turned back to face Dante.</p><p>“Just tell us what you need.” Avery said.</p><p>“I will, but you need to do something for us, first.” Dante’s face remained in a serious state as he slowly stood up out of his chair. “As I mentioned before, the Balancers are a secretive order. We take our anonymity very seriously, hence we don’t go around actively advertising our existence to the world. We work from the shadows, unseen and unheard. Bringing the three of you here, helping you and telling you of our existence… It was necessary, but it places us at great risk on us as well.”</p><p>Avery started to feel uneasy as Dante continued. “In the early days of our organization, we had a lot of trouble with rampant members unable to keep our society under wraps. Due to that, we had no choice but to wipe their memories and cast them out, along with inputting and enforcing a strict code of conduct between members old and new, as well as lost castaways such as yourselves. Therefore, we cannot proceed any further with anything else until both of you undergo the Writ of Silence and swear to uphold the Balancers’ secrecy and anonymity.”</p><p>“What…?” Avery felt the anger rise in him. “Are you serious?! Takuya’s in a coma with only machines keeping him alive, and you-“</p><p>“Avery.” Kasi spoke flatly, taking his arm as he stopped his rant. “We have no choice in the matter. If Takuya is ever going to recover and be well again, we will need their help.”</p><p>Avery sighed, calming down. “…All right. We will undergo your Writ of Silence. Just promise us you will do everything in your power to help Takuya.”</p><p>Dante gave a warm smile. “I know this is difficult for you, with everything that has happened.” His said, words sincere. “This is a troubling and desperate time for all of you, and I don’t need my psychic abilities to see that. You have our word, that once you both have undergone the Writ of Silence, that we will do everything in our power to heal Takuya.” Dante then got out a rolled-up parcel from a drawer his desk, pain visible in his eyes. “I must give you a word of caution: The Writ of Silence isn’t like a simple promise. It is an oath sealed by blood, as to remind everyone who undergoes it the serious nature of our anonymity.” He set the parcel down on the desk, and slowly unrolled it.</p><p>Within the parcel was a large ritual dagger, the blade big enough for three hands to fit around it, bold silver in color. Along with the dagger were several other items: A preserved lotus, its petals colored a vibrant blue, along with a decorative saucer plate, marked with a set of painted scales and a small, very thin book. He then glanced over at Trisha. “Trisha, dim the lights please.”</p><p>Trisha went over to a dial on the wall and turned it to the left. The electric lamps on the desk, along with the sconces on the walls died down drastically, as darkness swallowed most of the room.</p><p>“Come forward and let us begin.” Dante said.</p><p>Avery and Kasi were afraid but tempered their fear with courage. They both walked up to the desk, as Trisha and Mary walking up, standing at their flanks.</p><p>Dante picked up the dagger slowly and carefully in one hand, as he lifted the saucer and lotus with his psychic powers. He set the saucer down right below his hand holding the dagger, the lotus settling down on top of it.</p><p>Dante then levitated the book with his psychic abilities, opening it to one of its very few pages, turning the dagger in his hand so the blade was facing down at the saucer. “Avery and Kasi, do you swear on your honor and memories, by the blood that flows through your veins and hearts, the very essence that gives your lives and souls a medium, to uphold the secret existence and anonymity of the Balancers? To keep our names and faces hidden from the light of the people, and only refer to us as brothers and sisters if you have to speak of us? To keep our collected knowledge and history from falling into the hands of those who would abuse it for their own selfish desire, as well as our enemies? By any and all means necessary?”</p><p>Avery and Kasi stared into Dante’s eyes with determination. “We swear. On our honor and memories, by the blood that flows through our veins and hearts, the very essence that gives our lives and souls a medium.”</p><p>Dante gave a relieved smile, knowing the words behind their oath were adamant. “Very well. Take one of your hands and grip the blade of the dagger with as much force as you can exert.”</p><p>Avery and Kasi grasped a section of the dagger’s blade with one of their hands. Then, with a sigh, they squeezed their hands around the blade tightly. Kasi let out a small wince of pain as Avery clenched his teeth with a hiss, the blade cutting into their flesh. Blood began to run down from their hands to the tip of the blade, dripping onto the pedals of the lotus and pooling into a circle in the center of the saucer.</p><p>An energy then started to spread from the lotus, as it slowly began to burn! Dante’s eyes began to glow blue again. He wasn’t alone, either. Trisha’s eyes glowed an electric green, even Mary’s eyes glowed blue and red from behind her sunglasses! They all then spoke the final words of the Writ, all of them in sync.</p><p>“By the blood of these lost castaways, we recognize their honor, their wills binding them and their word to the secret existence of the Balancers, as we seal this Writ of Silence with their blood. Let it burn with the pedals of this sacred lotus, as a reminder to their sworn silence…”</p><p>The lotus then erupted into a torrent of fire, burning like a torch, it’s flames barely out of reach of the dagger’s blade. The Writ had been sealed.</p><p># # # # # #</p><p>Orre Region - Pokemon Lab HQ</p><p>Tyler finally lost his patience as he smacked the side of the laptop he was using. “Dammit, I lost the signal again!” He shouted in frustration.</p><p>“Take it one step at a time, Tyler.” Ash said, trying to keep Tyler’s tensions from boiling over. Now they were working with the local militia, as well as the people in the region’s Pokemon Lab with assistance from Professor Krane. They were currently trying to track down Avery, Takuya, and Kasi. Professor Oak, not wanting to take any risks with their safety, had planted tracking microchips in Kasi, Takuya, and Avery’s arms when they first arrived at his Lab in Kanto as a fallback measure after he was first told about Team Midnight. They ran off the thermal energy generated by their bodies and could be detected by the world’s GPS satellite network.</p><p>Unfortunately, the trackers weren’t working as expected. The computers kept losing the GPS signal from the trackers before they could pinpoint their locations. It was as if something was constantly scrambling the frequencies they were giving off! Tyler, Ash, and several of Professor Krane’s techies, along with his own son Michael had been trying everything they could think of to work through the interference for hours on end, having recalibrated the equipment several times over.</p><p>“We have to get this to work!” Tyler growled. “I’m not just going to leave them hanging in limbo, wherever they are! I feel responsible for all this…”</p><p>“Tyler, stay calm.” Misty said. “No one blames you for this.”</p><p>At that moment, the phone for the lab started ringing. Professor Krane, exhausted from the last few hours of this ordeal, picked up the phone as he activated the view monitor on his desk.</p><p>“Orre region Pokemon Lab, this is Professor Krane speaking?” He said with mental fatigue in his voice.</p><p>“Professor Krane, this is Avery.” The screen switched on, revealing Avery’s face. “I need you to put me on conference mode so I can talk to Tyler and Ash.”</p><p>Professor Krane’s heart shot up into his throat! “Tyler! Ash! Professor Oak!” He hollered, getting their attention. “It’s them! They’re on the phone!”</p><p>Ash and Tyler bolted over to the phone, joined shortly by Professor Oak. Tyler snatched the handset out of Krane’s hands as he put the call on speakerphone. “Avery! Thank goodness, are you alright?! Where are you?!”</p><p>“Tyler, you need to shut down the GPS tracking equipment you are using.” Avery commanded.</p><p>Ash looked like he was going to blow a gasket. “Have you gone <em>nuts?!</em>  We need that to find you!”</p><p>“Ash, Tyler, you both need to trust me.” Avery said. “I’m unharmed, all of us are alright. But I can’t tell you where I am right now, and if you don’t turn off the trackers you will only place us in danger...”</p><p>Tyler’s face expressed clear confusion. “Why?! What’s going on, here Avery?”</p><p>“All you need to know right now, is that Takuya, Kasi, and me are safe… Among brothers and sisters.” Avery’s answer rang with comforting reassurance, along with ambiguity. “That’s all I can say to you. Now please, shut down the trackers.”</p><p>Tyler gritted his teeth, frustrated with all the cloak and dagger. “Michael… Terminate the GPS location sequence and shut down the program.”</p><p>Michael turned to Tyler, shocked. “What?! But we can’t just…”</p><p>“Michael, just do it!” Tyler snapped. “I’m not going to put them in any more danger!”</p><p>Michael got the message. He terminated the sequence and shut the program down.</p><p>“Thank you, Tyler.” Avery said.</p><p>“I still need to make sure you are okay.” Tyler insisted. “If you can’t tell me where you are right now, is there somewhere we could meet?”</p><p>“Yes.” Avery answered. “Meet me and Kasi, along with our brothers and sisters at the Outskirt Sands gas stop at noon tomorrow with Professor Oak. We will be alright, trust me.”</p><p>The screen went blank, and the call went dead after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. (Chapter 16) Hoping for the Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p>Hoping for the Best</p><p>Avery sighed after he hung up the phone, his head hanging down. He could tell Tyler was getting impatient with his answers as the conversation went on. He wanted to let everything out, bursting to tell Tyler everything… But he could not tell Tyler about where he was, nor about the Balancers. He had taken a very serious oath, and was not going to break it no matter what happened… Even if it ended up destroying his relationship with Tyler and the other trainers.</p><p>Dante walked up and placed a hand on Avery’s shoulder. “I can only imagine how difficult that was for you… All I can say is you will have to be strong. Now, and in the future. Nevertheless, you did well to keep your word. It shows a lot about your honor.”</p><p>Avery looked up at Dante. “…Thanks.” He finally said, showing a slight smile.</p><p>Kasi then walked up to Avery’s other side. “Avery, Dante? Can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure, by all means.” Avery said.</p><p>“Yeah.” Dante agreed. “Something on your mind?”</p><p>Kasi nodded, then grabbed both their hands, pulling them out of the room and up the staircase at a quick pace. They ended up back in the room with Takuya and the pod.</p><p>“What is it, kid?” Dante asked, confused.</p><p>“…I want to ask you a favor, Dante, so please stay here in the room. But first, I need to speak to Avery.” Kasi, plained.</p><p>“…Uh, Sure.” Avery said. “Let’s talk.”</p><p>Kasi looked nervous as her cheeks engulfed in a nervous blush. “…Avery, do you remember what you told me at Professor Oak’s Lab? In the study?”</p><p>Avery, after a few seconds walked forward. He took Kasi into an embrace in his arms, figuring out where this was going. “Yes. I confessed how I felt and told you I love you. I meant what I said, Kasi. I want to remain by your side for the rest of my days. I want you, and no one else…”</p><p>Kasi looked a little relieved, but her anxiety was still high. “…I’m happy to hear that. But with all that has been happening… Our transformation, learning how to use and control our abilities, the constant threat of Team Midnight, the Writ of Silence we made with The Balancers, and having to heal Takuya… At this rate, I’m not sure if we are going to be able to live long enough to express that love. I was hoping, before Takuya ended up in this condition that we could get his consent. After he ended up in that pod, I was unsure if we ever could…”</p><p>She turned to face Dante. “…That is why I need to ask you this favor, Dante. If you can reach into Takuya’s consciousness, you could relay my request to him.”</p><p>Dante’s cheeks had turned a rosy red while Kasi spoke. Then he smiled. “Ah, young love…Well, I can actually do you a one-up on that favor. I can use my psychic abilities and body to act as a conduit for Takuya to speak through. That way, you can get his consent directly.”</p><p>Kasi looked overjoyed, even Avery’s expression was showing gratitude. “You would do that for us?” Kasi asked.</p><p>“In this case, yeah.” Dante said. “I tend to use this ability very sparingly, and I don’t do it for everyone I come across. I will do it for this occasion, though.  Just give me a little room.”</p><p>Dante then walked up to the pod and focused his psychic powers. There was a pause as a slight pressure went through the room Temporarily. Then, Dante turned to face Kasi and Avery with glowing blue eyes.</p><p>“Kasi? Avery?” Dante spoke, only he sounded like Takuya!</p><p>“Takuya?” Avery asked, stunned.</p><p>“Yes.” Takuya spoke again. “What’s happening… I remember passing out when you were holding me in the colosseum… Oh.” Takuya said, realizing what was going on. “I’ve been injured badly, haven’t I?”</p><p>“Yes.” Avery answered with a little reluctant guilt. “…But we can still heal you. We are going to request some items from Professor Oak tomorrow that we need. We will have you on your own two feet again, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Takuya, I need to tell you about something that happened after Denzel abducted you.” Kasi started explaining. “Avery confessed his love to me, and I accepted him. But I wanted your consent before we expressed our love to each other.”</p><p>Takuya paused. “…I had a feeling this would happen, and I couldn’t be any happier for it.” He smiled. “You both have a strong connection, and I don’t think anything in this world or any other can break it. You both have my consent…” Takuya paused before he finished his sentence. “…With times being the way they are, make sure you love a lifetime’s worth tonight. Also, a tip for you Avery: Kasi has an admiration for wildflowers.”</p><p>The pressure in the room ended, as Takuya relinquished his connection to Dante. Dante, once regaining control of himself, shook his head rapidly for a few moments, his eyes back to normal.</p><p>“Brrr!” Dante shivered for a few moments. “That always leaves me with an annoying tingle after I’m done…” Dante then smiled as he looked at Kasi and Avery. “Well, I had better let you lovebirds get started…”</p><p>“Dante, hold on.” Avery spoke up. “…Do you know where I can go get some fresh wildflowers?”</p><p>Dante looked at Avery, surprised at the request. “Uh… Sure. We are on the far outskirts of Agate Village. The forest around the house is full of them.”</p><p>Kasi and Avery turned towards each other, joy in their faces. “I’ll be right back.” Avery said.</p><p>“And I will be ready by the time you return.” Kasi responded.</p><p>With that, Avery ran past Dante and down the stairs, looking for the front door. A few seconds later, he heard the door open and slam. Then Kasi ran past him as well, calling out for Mary. Dante was left scratching his head at these events.</p><p>“…Just what did I miss?” He asked, clueless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. (Chapter 17) A Bed of Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Avery ran through the forest, picking a bouquet of wildflowers of many assortments. No two were alike.  Once the bouquet was big enough, he ran back to the house.</p><p>Once he got back, he saw Kasi outside on the porch with Dante, Mary and Trisha. Kasi was now wearing a silk kimono, purple in color.</p><p>“Mary recommended it.” Kasi said. “…Do I look okay?”</p><p>Avery smiled, warmth in his eyes. “You look gorgeous.” He said, running a hand through Kasi’s long hair, giving her the bouquet. Kasi took a whiff of the scent front the flowers, the fragrance sweet.<br/>“Okay, you two.” Mary said. “Now that the flowers and clothing have been taken care of, it’s time to take care of the location issue.”</p><p>Kasi and Avery glanced at Mary, curious.</p><p>“Oh, come on.” Mary giggled. “With the way things are, this is going to need to leave an impact on your lives. Something that you will remember. Follow us, there’s a cute little grotto hidden near the north side of the house.”</p><p># # # # # # #</p><p>Kasi and Avery stepped into the grotto alone, the ceiling covered with faintly glowing crystals with a clear, tranquil pond next to a flowing underground river. Beds of long grass were visible up to the water’s edge dotted with wildflowers, the walls covered with vines and lotus blossoms.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Avery mused, turning to Kasi. “Just like you.”<br/>“Yes.” Kasi agreed as they put their arms around each other.  They were having minor jitters, unsure as of what to do for a moment.</p><p>Kasi broke the silence with a smile. “Come with me into the water…” Kasi gently slid Avery’s arms off her shoulder and undid the Kemono, letting it fall down around her feet, revealing she wasn’t wearing any undergarments.</p><p>“Oh… Okay.” Avery quickly caught onto the idea, taking off his pants and underwear as Kasi walked into the pond. Once Avery was disrobed, he too walked into the water, both holding hands as the water came up to their waists. Kasi then leaned back into Avery’s arms, nuzzling against him affectionately as they both started to let their instincts guide them. Avery let one of his arms run from the top of her shoulder all the way down to her hip, while the other slid across her midriff, all the time letting his head rest next to Kasi’s ear. The touch was like a pleasurable tingle, Kasi letting a soft moan from her lips as one of her hands went behind Avery’s head.<br/>Finally overcome by their lust, Kasi turned around and pulled Avery into a deep kiss as they went under the water. Once surfacing for air after the intense kiss, they walked out of the pond and laid down in the tall grass as they made out, showing each other a lifetime’s worth of love.</p><p># # # # # # # # #</p><p>Mary, Trisha, and Dante waited outside the entrance to the grotto, smiles on all their faces. Trisha and Mary were as giddy as schoolgirls.</p><p>“That was so adorable, seeing Avery running forward out of the forest with that bouquet...” Mary said, the memory tugging at her heartstrings.</p><p>“I can only imagine what’s going on down there between the two of them.” Trisha said, as both she and Mary swooned over the thought.<br/>Dante however, didn’t need to imagine. It was hard to ignore the vibes that emanated from inside the grotto, and Dante’s will to try an ignore it caved a long time before this moment. So he was currently using his psychic powers to peek into what was going on, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the emotions flooding his mind. He got out an acoustic guitar he brought with him, and started to play a song he knew from an old animated series he liked to watch in his free time, nailing it right down to the Japanese Romaji lyrics:<br/><br/>kyuu ni nakidashita sora ni koe wo age hashagu muku na kodomo tachi</p><p>awatefutameku otona wo yosoni tooi hitomi de niji no hashi egaiteru</p><p> </p><p>(The sky bursts into tears all of a sudden and it's voice gets louder, the excited, innocent children</p><p>Avert their gaze from the flustered adults, painting a rainbow bridge)</p><p> </p><p>"itsuka wataretara iina" mizuiro no yume pokke ni tsumekonde</p><p>kokoro no chizu hirogete mada minu sekai he kimi mo mata sudatte yuku</p><p> </p><p>("Wouldn't it be great if we could cross it someday?" Stuffing light blue dreams into your pockets</p><p>Spread open the map of your heart and head off to see the world, leave the nest again)</p><p> </p><p>koko kara hajimeyou subete wo anadarake no kasa nara sutete</p><p>hitotsu hitotsu no shinjitsu wo uketomete</p><p>tatoe hito yori ayumi osokute mo</p><p>ashikasesarete mo</p><p> </p><p>(From here it all begins, If your umbrella is full of holes, throw it away</p><p>Catch the truths one by one</p><p>Even if you're slower than others</p><p>Even if you're shackled)</p><p> </p><p>oshi semaru toki wo koete bokura wa yuku</p><p>chikara tsuyoku hata wo kakagenagara</p><p>harukana toki ni na wo haseta eiyuu mitai ni hokori takaku</p><p>shinjiru koto dareka ni tsutaetai</p><p>kono uta ni nosete</p><p> </p><p>(Crossing over the approaching end of the century, we continue on</p><p>While holding up the flag with powerful strength</p><p>We made names for ourselves as history became distant, full of pride, like heroes</p><p>We want to tell someone about believing</p><p>Putting it in this song)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. (Chapter 18) Desert Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Next Day…</em>
</p><p>Dante, Trisha, Mary, Avery, and Kasi waited at the entrance to Agate Village, the splices of the group wearing clothing that disguised them, shielding their true identities: Dante was wearing his trenchcoat, long shorts, and cowboy hat with a new addition: A metal fighting staff strapped to a holster on his back. Trisha was wearing a sweater cut off at the elbows along with a stocking cap and her signature black jeans with a set of knightsticks strapped to the back of her hips. She wasn’t the only one packing weapons, either. Mary, wearing a pair of high-cut shorts with a t-shirt and cargo vest with her usual boots, had an electric pulse pistol strapped to her hip, along with slinging a long range electric rifle over her shoulder.<br/>
Avery was wearing a white hoodie with a Pokemon League symbol stamped on the back with some sweatpants, and Kasi was wearing a baseball cap with long-sleeved shirt and some pants.</p><p>Dante had told them that they were going to get a lift to Outskirts Sand with some members of the Orre Region chapter of the Balancers: Mikalette and Lucas. Members that Avery and Kasi had not met yet.</p><p>“Wonder what kind of ride they have?” Avery asked, referring to the vehicle that they would be riding in.</p><p>“It’s nothing flashy, but it gets the job done.” Dante said. “…Ah, there they are now.” Dante noted a dust cloud in the distance.</p><p>Shortly after Dante finished that sentence, a heavily-modified hover van sped up to them, sliding to a stop in front of them with the side door coming a few feet from Dante’s face. Dante, unphased, took a few steps back as the hover van landed, and the door swung open.</p><p>Standing on the van’s deck was the teenage human girl, Mikalette. She was of fairly-thin build, with black, naturally curled hair that went down to her elbows, freckles on her face, and green eyes.  She wore a tank-top with cargo jeans and sneakers, along with a pair of chique yet edgy glasses on her face. In the driver’s seat was Lucas, a teenage boy of what appeared to be the same age with a slightly scrawny-looking build. He had auburn-colored hair with blue eyes, dressed in a t-shirt and some shorts, with some sandals on his feet. He was also wearing a backwards-facing baseball cap with square-shaped sunglasses covering his eyes.</p><p>“Heyo, Dante!” Mikalette said with a smile, her voice a southern drawl. “We’re right on time, as usual.”</p><p>“Awesome, Mika.” Dante said as he stepped into the hover van and settled in one of the seats, the others following suit.  “Nice slide by the way, Lucas.”</p><p>“Thanks, I’ve been practicing.” Lucas said in a normal American accent. “Glad to see you again, boss. I’m glad that courier job you assigned us is now done. Next stop: Outskirsts Sand!”</p><p># # # # # # # #</p><p>
  <em>Later, at Outskirts Sand…</em>
</p><p>Ash and Pikachu waited in the Outskirts Sand gas stop with Professor Oak, Misty, and Tyler. Because of Avery’s phone call yesterday morning, along with the ambiguous explanations, and request to turn off their GPS Trackers, tensions were strained. Especially with Tyler.</p><p>“…I just don’t get it.” Tyler spoke as they sat at a table next to a large window that showed a clear view of the desert outside, drinking a cup of coffee. “Why have us meet here, and why did he want the trackers shut off?” This was clearly grating at his nerves, as well as his patience. “This doesn’t make sense! What is he so damn afraid of?!”</p><p>“Besides the obvious?” Misty responded in a chastising tone. “I have no idea, but I’m sure he has his reasons, one of them being Team Midnight.”</p><p>Tyler sighed. “…I just hope he can give me a better explanation then what he gave me on the phone yesterday.”</p><p>At that moment, a hover-van pulled into the gas stop, next to Professor Oak’s pickup and Tyler’s dune buggy. A short time later, five individuals entered the gas stop. As they approached the table Tyler and the others were sitting at, Tyler realized that the two leading the group was Kasi and Avery.</p><p>“About time.” Tyler said, fatigued irritation in his tone. “Good to see that the two of you are okay. Now would you mind telling us what the hell is going on, here?”</p><p>“That’s why we’re here.” Said the individual behind Avery. “Mind scooting down and making room so we can sit down? It was a long drive.”</p><p>It was then that everyone sitting at the table noticed that two of the three new arrivals were splices! One was a Jolteon splice from what Tyler could recognize from her visible cues. As for the other splice, Tyler assumed his form was related to Mew’s somehow from what he could see through the disguise.</p><p>All of them made room for the new arrivals to sit, Tyler being a bit reluctant to do so at first. He knew something was afoot here.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p># # # # #</p><p> </p><p>“So, you must be the ‘brothers and sisters’ Avery mentioned on the phone.” Oak said as Dante and the others sat down at the table. “Which one of you is in charge?”</p><p>“That would be me, Samuel.” Dante said to Oak, calling him by his first name. “It’s good to see you here.”</p><p>Oak was now confused. “…I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced yet, and you are calling me by name. Nor do I recall meeting you before. Would you kindly care to explain?”</p><p>“Lumen iam lucet expellere mala.” Dante told Oak in Latin, seeming like he was using the language as some sort of code phrase. “You should recognize one of my lady friends, as her father payed a visit to you when you had barely established your lab.” He motioned to Mary, to his left.</p><p>Oak’s face lit up with horror. “My god… Why are you here? I’ve done as you asked, and have not strayed from the set morals and ethics…”</p><p>“Calm down, Samuel.” Dante reassured. “We’re not here to punish you, or anyone else here.” Dante then fished out a paper from his pocket and handed it to Oak. “We are here because we need your help. On this list is all the items and equipment we need to heal Takuya. Right now, he’s on life support so he’s still safe. If he’s going to awaken again, nonetheless be walking on his own two feet, we need the items on that list delivered to Agate Village. Soon.”</p><p>Oak, now calm but still fairly shaken started looking through the list. “…Okay. Professor Krane will have the items you require; I can have them delivered at this time tomorrow.”</p><p>“Very good, Samuel.” Dante said. “I look forward to seeing you back at Agate Village tomorrow.”</p><p>Tyler finally lost his patience. “Okay, what the shiz is going on here?! You better start explaining <em>right now</em>, or I will dig out the facts on my own.” Tyler said, leering at Dante.</p><p>Dante looked back into Tyler’s eyes, unphased. It almost appeared like he was trying to read Tyler like a book. There was a temporary silence.</p><p> “…So, they did things to you too, huh?” Dante asked. “The Magician Initiative… Abra genetics and brain chemistry alteration… Man, they really did a number on you, like they did with kid and his girl over here.” Dante motioned to Avery and Kasi. “Not to mention what they did to us. Though it appears you’ve learned how to control your newfound abilities on your own, from what I can read. Very interesting… I admire you for your effort to bring the fight to Team Midnight, though. Along with preventing others from suffering your fate, as well as ours.”</p><p>Tyler looked at Dante with shock. “How did you know that?”</p><p>“I read your mind, young Sapphire.” Dante explained. “It’s one of many gifts I have due to my abilities. Believe it or not, we have the same goal.”</p><p>Tyler finally couldn’t take this anymore, fed up with the cloak and dagger. “Okay, that’s it. I’m done.” He stood up from the table, getting ready to walk off. “I’m not helping with anything else until someone has the balls to be straight with me, instead of trying to force feed me this enigma bullshit!” Tyler then started to walk towards the exit.<br/>
“Tyler, wait…” Avery stood up from the table and put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder, stopping him before he could get five feet away from the table . “…I know you are starting to get short with all of this, but there is a reason-”</p><p>“Reason?!” Tyler finally flew off the handle, getting right in Avery’s face as he cut him off. “So far, you haven’t given me<em> any</em> reason, Avery! At all!” He shouted. “You haven’t given me anything but smoke and mirrors since trenchcoat cowboy showed up and swept you, Takuya, and Kasi off to who-knows-where! So, until someone decides to cut the crap, I’m done helping!”</p><p>“Tyler, that isn’t fair.” Kasi said flatly, standing up. “Takuya was on his death bed when that happened. This friend is the only reason Takuya’s still alive.”<br/>
“…Still alive?!” Tyler’s rage was now steadily starting to build up. “He’s on <em>life support</em> right now! Vaquero Joe just said it himself! Is that really what you would think of as saving him?!”</p><p>“Ty, knock off the hissy fit and sit your ass down if you want to know the facts.” Dante said in a commanding tone, his irritation showing. “Right now, the last thing you should do is issue a curtain call for your role in current events. Team Midnight <em>wants</em> to divide us. It only makes it easier for them if you walk away.”</p><p>Tyler paused, considering his options. Finally, after a tense silence he sat down across from Dante with a glare.</p><p>“Then how do you suppose we should proceed?” Tyler asked.</p><p>“A simple exchange of information.” Dante said. “On a mental level. We connect our minds together via our psychic abilities, exchange the info, and we go from there. Just remember, you will be bound to the same rules that Avery and Kasi are abiding by.”</p><p>“Rules?” Tyler questioned.</p><p>“You’ll figure them out in the exchange.” Dante said. “So, are we going to do this?”</p><p>Tyler leaned forward on his elbows with his hands crossed, his eyes narrowing. “Try me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. (Chapter 19) Reaper's Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dante and Tyler reached out their open hands across the table, their fingertips touching together as they started focusing their psychic abilities. Both of them closed their eyes as the exchange began.</p><p>Visions of events from the past few days from Dante’s point of view flooded Tyler’s mind. From when he whisked Takuya, Avery, and Kasi away all the way up to now. Tyler also saw everything about the Balancers, at least all the info Dante was willing to share with him through the psychic link. Tyler also saw the pact that Avery and Kasi had to make, the Writ of Silence they had to undertake. He also saw Dante’s intense desire to fulfill his mission to stop Team Midnight and hold them accountable for their crimes…<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A short time later, the exchange was complete, and the link severed. Tyler withdrew his hand after opening his eyes. He hung his head for a few moments in shame, feeling like an idiot for his outburst earlier.</p><p>“…I had no idea.” Tyler admitted. “I owe you an Apology, Avery.”</p><p>“So, you are still willing to help?” Dante asked.</p><p>Tyler raised his head, looking at Dante with a whole different outlook. From impatient skepticism to confident trust. “Yes, and don’t worry about the… pact. I will not tell anyone else about you guys.”</p><p>“I know.” Dante said. “While I was exchanging the info, I saw further into your mind. You are adamant in your word and loyalty. We are lucky to have people like you and Ash at our side, Tyler.”</p><p>Mikalette and Lucas then ran into the gas stop and up to the table. “Boss, I was checking over the radar system while you were in here, and we have pinged a lot of signals. We have incoming.”</p><p>Dante stood up from the table, followed by Trisha and Mary. “Well, it looks like further reconciliations will have to wait. Another battle with our enemy approaches.”</p><p>Tyler, Misty, and Ash stood up from the table as well.</p><p>“If that’s the case, you are not fighting them without us.” Misty spoke with determination.</p><p>Dante turned to face Misty. “Good. It’s nice to have some extra fighters to help event the odds. Now, let’s give them a fight they won’t forget anytime soon.”</p><p># # # # # # #</p><p>The heroes walked out of the rest stop into the parking area, just as three VTOL jets flew over and twelve jeeps pulled up around the building.</p><p>Malak Denzel jumped from one of the jets in his mech suit, Reaper and Sparta at his sides.</p><p>“Well, isn’t this a turn of events.” Denzel said. “The mysterious stranger who appeared out of nowhere and took my specimens as if he owned them. I certainly hoped you didn’t think you could just walk away without eventually being tracked down.”</p><p>Dante looked up at Denzel in the mech without fear. “Malak Denzel, I assume? I wondered when I would finally be able to taunt and jeer you in person. You’ve been a busy little Beedrill the past ten years, with all this DNA Splicing experiments you’ve been overseeing.”</p><p>“Yes, and I don’t intend to stop now.” Denzel said, not wasting any words. “The next evolution of humanity is finally in our grasp. Soon, the Posthuman era will begin, and a new Eden shall arise from the ashes of what was today. Now, be a good sport and surrender the trinity you hijacked off me.”</p><p>Dante tilted his head to the side, as if thinking it over. “I got a better idea: How abut you power down that mech and talk to me face-to-face about your surrender?”</p><p>Reaper was not amused by Dante’s cocky attitude and demands. “Surrender? Look around you, ranchero. You are all outnumbered three to one, and that’s with generous rounding.”</p><p>Dante smiled a toothy grin, showing his feline-like teeth. “I like those odds.”</p><p>He then raised his hand at Denzel’s mech, and started to literally crush its limbs with his psychic powers! It was disabled in just a few seconds!</p><p>Reaper and Sparta both charged at Dante when they realized what he was doing! Avery and Kasi then jumped in front of Dante, retaliating in kind with their own strikes: Avery shot Thunderbolt attacks at Reaper from his hands, while Kasi unleashed an intense Icy Wind attack on Sparta. Sparta was forced to hunker down on his knees at the blustering, frozen gust as he shielded his head and face with his arms!</p><p>The other Midnight grunts then charged at them on foot, but were quickly blocked when Ash unleashed his Infernape on them! Tyler followed suit with Rhydon, giving the grunts even more to deal with!</p><p>Reaper managed to dodge all of Avery’s thunderbolts, ending up deadlocking with Avery hand-to-hand!</p><p>“You may as well quit while you are ahead, Avery!” Reaper warned. “I’ve studied your tactics thoroughly since our last fight…”<br/>
“Oh, yeah?! Study this!!” Avery headbutted Reaper right in the nose, causing the Scyther-based splice to stumble backwards as blood ran from one of his nostrils! Avery rubbed his forehead for a few seconds but was ready to continue to fight in a snap!</p><p>“Had enough pain, or do you want a second serving?” Avery asked, shuffling like a boxer.</p><p>Reaper held a hand up to his nose, feeling the crimson essence run. “…You are going to pay for that, Avery!” Reaper shouted, enraged. He then started to spin rapidly, using the Swords Dance ability! Then, Reaper rushed at Avery, grabbing one of his arms while swiping a clawed hand at his face! Avery quickly managed to catch the clawed hand Reaper was swinging at him by the wrist!</p><p>“Good, but not good enough!” Reaper then lunged forward onto Avery and sank his fangs and teeth into the Raikou Splice’s neck! Avery let out a cry of pain from the sudden bite, struggling to get Reaper off of him, then he felt something being injected into his body from Reaper’s fangs, starting to burn through his veins! Venom!</p><p>Avery quickly unleashed a thunderbolt shock from his body, the electricity feeding back through Reaper! Reaper let out a yell of pain, releasing his bite from Avery’s neck! Avery then threw him off!</p><p>“What the hell?! Since when did Scyther DNA grant a Poison Sting ability?” Avery nursed the wound left from Reaper’s fangs with one of his hands. He looked back up at Reaper, knowing now his time to fight would be limited by his now draining stamina.</p><p>“Oh, that was something Master Denzel took the initiative of adding in.” Reaper spoke as Avery looked at him. It was then Avery noticed something was off. Reaper’s eyes looked like they were ablaze with a faint, creepy yellow glow.</p><p>Then, things took a turn for the worst. Avery’s vision began to distort, and he saw Reaper start walking up to him, a dark cloud engulfing his body. Avery blinked, and the horror went up ten-fold. Reaper was now drenched in blood, and the faint glow had changed to a terrifying blaze!</p><p>Avery stumbled backwards, losing his balance as the venom started having more of an affect, fear flooding his eyes! The burn from the Venom that Reaper had injected was now spreading from his neck, across his chest and through his entire body!</p><p>“What’s the matter, Avery?” Reaper taunted with a sick grin. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”</p><p>Suddenly, Reaper was caught off-guard by something digging its way out of the sand, right where Reaper was standing, the ground quaking under their feet!</p><p>Exploding from out of the ground was Venin! “Surprise!” He shouted.</p><p>Venin grabbed Reaper by one of his feet, spinning the Scyther-splice around his head like a rag doll! Venin then threw Reaper up into the air and attacked him with a Hyper Beam! Reaper was thrown into one of the Jeeps, leaving an indent on it’s hood while shattering the windshield!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p># # # # # # # #<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, guys!” Venin explained as Team Midnight began to retreat. “The dry ground here in Orre can be difficult to dig through in spots…”</p><p>Venin was cut off by Avery starting to scream in incoherent hysteria. Venin looked over his shoulder, and saw Avery huddled on the ground, his body in the fetal position. Avery’s eyes were shut tightly, his hands grasping the sides of his head in extreme pain.</p><p>“Woah, kid! What’s wrong?” Venin bent down to check on Avery.</p><p>“The voices… They won’t stop!” Avery screamed. “Make them stop!”</p><p>“Voices?” Venin was confused. Then, as he took Avery into his arms, Venin saw the bite marks on his neck! He turned to face Reaper.</p><p>“You <em>bastard</em>!” Venin yelled in rage. “You used <em>that </em>on him?! What the hell is wrong with you?!”</p><p>“Where there is no peril in the fight, there is no glory in the triumph.” Reaper said as he pulled himself out of the indent from the damaged Jeep. “You should know that by now…” Reaper then flew off with the rest of the retreating attack force.</p><p>Kasi and the rest of the group ran up. “What happened?” Kasi demanded. “What’s wrong with him?” She referred to Avery.</p><p>“Reaper used his venom on Avery…” Venin said.<br/>
Dante gave Venin a side-eye. “Venom? How the hell can someone spliced with Scyther DNA have venom?”</p><p>“Denzel added some touches of his own to us when we were spliced.” Venin said. “I don’t have time to explain everything right now, all you need to know is Reaper’s venom is on the same level with a full-grown Arbok, and it also contain hallucinogenic fear compounds! We need to get Avery medical care in the next three hours, or <em>he will die</em>!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. (Chapter 20) Calling of Legends and Myths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Back at the Orre Pokemon Lab…</em>
</p><p>Thirty minutes had passed since the battle at Outskirts Sand, and everyone had just pulled up at the Pokemon Lab. Dante had rode in Tyler’s dune buggy because he had ordered Mikalette and Lucas to go back to the hideout and get Takuya, pod and all, and have him brought to the lab. They had loaded up Avery in the truck, and all had driven back to the lab at a fast, reckless pace. Especially Tyler. Oak had called ahead to let Krane and the others know about the development.</p><p>As they rushed Avery into the Pokemon Lab in Venin’s arms, Krane had a medical bed ready and waiting despite the short notice. The hallucinogenic fear toxin was starting to kick into overdrive, making Avery a handful to keep under control.</p><p>“Set him down on the bed!” Krane exclaimed as Avery struggled and thrashed in Venin’s grip.</p><p>“What does it look like <em>I’m trying to do?!</em>” Venin snapped as he tried to keep Avery from jumping out of his arms.</p><p>“No… You’ve got to let me go! They’re everywhere, can’t you see them?!” Avery yelled in hysterics, struggling to free himself with what little strength he had left as Krane managed to peel off Avery’s sweat-soaked hoodie with help from Elm and Rowan as Venin did his best to keep Avery still.</p><p>After an intense struggle, Venin was able to hold Avery down on the bed while Krane put him in medical restraints so he wouldn’t hurt himself or others in his terrified, lucid state of mind. “I’m sorry, Avery. It’s for your own protection…” Krane apologized after strapping Avery down to the bed.</p><p>Avery wrestled against the restraints that immobilized him, the petrified glaze in his eyes only intensifying. Krane struggled to get him to hold still so he could try and administer some antivenom mixed with a sedative via a syringe to calm Avery down, but Avery’s constant thrashing about was making it impossible for Krane to stick the needle into his upper arm without causing further injury!</p><p>“Avery, you need to hold still!” Oak snapped, trying to get Avery to calm down, grabbing the delusional splice by the sides of his head. “It’s me! Professor Samuel Oak! Get ahold of yourself, young man! We can’t help you unless you calm down! You need to fight this fear! Panic and struggle will only make the venom have more of an effect!”</p><p>Avery looked into Oak’s eyes, the harrowing panic on full display as he stopped struggling. “Professor… Help me…” Avery begged, his chest heaving up and down rapidly, as if he couldn’t get enough oxygen into his system. “They’re tearing away at me from within… I can feel them crawling into my ears…”</p><p>“Try to relax, Avery.” Oak reassured as Krane quickly stuck the needle into Avery’s arm and injected the antivenom-sedative cocktail. “We’re doing everything we can.”</p><p>Avery started to relax; his eyes fluttering closed as the sedative swiftly kicked in. Professor Oak then noticed how much sweat Avery’s body and head were covered in. His fur was matted with heavy perspiration! Oak put a hand on Avery’s head. It was burning to the touch!</p><p>“This is going to be more complicated than I thought…” Oak said. “Rowan! We’re going to need a cooling blanket and some ice!”</p><p>Kasi watched as the situation continued to unfold. Misty, Dawn and Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder came up to her sides, Misty placing a hand on Kasi’s shoulder. “They’re doing everything they can for him.” Misty reassured. “All we can do is sit, wait, and hope for the best.”</p><p>“You have to be strong, Kasi.” Ash joined in. “For both Avery and Takuya. We’re here for you, all of you…”</p><p>Venin walked up to Kasi as well, hanging his head. “Forgive me, Kasi. I should have been faster… If I had just been a few seconds sooner…”</p><p>Kasi threw her arms around Venin, struggling to hold in her anxiety-induced sadness. “Venin, you did everything you could…” She sobbed. The group gathered around Kasi, all of them embracing her, trying to provide her with a blanket of reassurance and comfort, as they walked out of the room and into the lab’s residential wing.</p><p># # # # # # # #</p><p>
  <em>Mt. Coronet – Summit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinnoh Region…</em>
</p><p>Arceus looked out from the summit of Mt. Coronet, past the oceans and out into the vast beyond. The Pokemon of Creation felt a great disturbance, far from the lands of Sinnoh. It focused its energies, peering further into this instability it sensed…</p><p>Arceus sensed the pain of three creatures… They were neither Pokemon, nor Man… Instead, their essence seemed to blend both descriptions, along with the elements of fire, ice, and lightning. Arceus, at once, saw their individual and combined plights. The Pokemon of Creation knew something had to be done…</p><p>Arceus ascended to Mt. Coronet’s peak, the highest point in the Sinnoh region. It let out a loud, thunderous cry to the heavens, calling out to certain Pokemon that would be able to help these troubled beings in their crisis, it’s call spreading far and wide beyond the borders of Sinnoh…</p><p># # # # # # # # #</p><p>
  <em>Mount Quena – Purity Canyon…</em>
</p><p>Mewtwo looked over his flock of clone Pokemon, as he did daily. Things had been peaceful after his last encounter with Giovanni, with no harm coming to his flock ever since that day…</p><p>Mewtwo paused at the lake, kneeling down to take a drink of water. He suddenly heard a cry echo through the sky, a calling…</p><p>Mewtwo raised his head to look up at the sky, puzzled as to what this meant. Then, a pink blur darted out from some nearby bushes, hovering in front of his face. It was Mew!</p><p>“It’s a surprise to see you here…” Mewtwo spoke. “Something has happened, I’m guessing?”</p><p>“Mew mew mew!” Mew spoke rapidly, explaining the cry Mewtwo had just heard echoing through the skies and across the earth. Three individuals with the power of fire, ice, and lightning were in deep peril, and only he and Mew, along with a few other chosen Pokemon could help.</p><p>Mewtwo stood up from his kneeling position. “Do you know where these individuals are?”</p><p>“Mew!” Mew nodded and motioned for Mewtwo to follow him post-haste!</p><p>Mewtwo levitated himself into the air, preparing to take flight. “Lead the way, old friend…”</p><p># # # # # # # # # #</p><p>
  <em>Celebi’s Shrine…</em>
</p><p><em>Jhoto Region – Outskirst of Arborville…</em><br/>
<br/>
Celebi jumped out of the time vortex, descending onto his shrine after hearing Arceus’ call across time. Celebi then let out a loud cry of his own, the call echoing through the forests that surrounded Arborville…</p><p>Moments later, the legendary beasts themselves ran forwards through the vegetation, and stood before the shrine: Entei, Suicine, and Raikou.</p><p>Celebi explained to the trio about the “altered ones” along with the events that were starting to occur, and that time was short.</p><p>Entei, Suicine, and Raikou seemed to nod in agreement. They looked forward at Celebi, the look in their eyes telling him to lead on.</p><p>Celebi took off through the forest, leading the trinity on their urgent journey to where they were needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. (Chapter 21) A Dark, Troubling Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Voices:</p><p>Takuya (Dan Green)<br/>Kasi (Amy Birnbaum)<br/>Venin (Ron Pearlman)<br/>Aries (Ray Chase)<br/>Dante (Reuben Langdon)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>Pokemon Lab – Orre…</em><br/>
<br/>
Takuya slowly opened his eyes once more. He felt tired yet invigorated at the same time. His eyes stung for a moment, due to a bright illumination over him.</p><p>As his vision cleared from blurs and speckles, he saw Professor Elm looking back at him with Professor Rowan. Takuya was under an operating room lights, shining over his face and body.</p><p>“Takuya, can you hear me?” Elm spoke. He snapped his fingers a few times around Takuya’s ears, observing his reflexes.</p><p>“Refexes are good.” Rowan said. “Pulse and vitals are stable.”</p><p>“…Hey, guys.” Takuya said. “What happened? Where’s Kasi and Avery?” He started to sit up, propping himself onto his elbows.</p><p>“Hold on, Takuya!” Elm protested, placing a hand on his chest. “You’ve just barely awoken after being on life support, and after all you’ve gone through…”</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” A voice spoke from across the room. “Don’t worry about it so much, Elm. I’ll keep an eye on him, so he doesn’t get into any trouble. Right now, his cousin and best friend need him.”</p><p>Takuya sat up fully when he heard those words, at attention. He looked around, and saw he was in a Pokemon lab. Though its appearance didn’t give off hostility, like the Team Midnight Lab in Sinnoh or the Cipher Key Lair. Takuya turned towards the side of the room, seeing an individual leaning in the doorway, dressed in a trenchcoat and long shorts. It was another Splice, based off Mew! Or something like it! Though Takuya could tell this new Splice didn’t have any malicious intent…</p><p>“What’s going on? Who are you?” Takuya asked calmly, getting off the exam table. “What has happened?”</p><p>The Splice turned to face Takuya. “A lot. A hell of a lot… I’d better introduce myself before going any further. My name is Dante, and I have been doing everything in my power to keep Kasi and Avery unharmed, as well as saving your life. As for what has happened… I had better let Kasi tell you the bad news. But first, you need to get dressed, because I doubt that she wants to see you bearing all to the world, and then some…”</p><p>Takuya then realized he was completely naked, as Dante picked up some denim cargo pants and cloth underwear off a shelf near the door with some athletic anklet socks and a leather belt. He proceeded to toss them over to Takuya, who caught them with relative ease.</p><p>After Takuya was dressed, Dante escorted him through the lab as he caught him up on most of the current events he had missed while on life support, including Venin’s defection from Team Midnight.</p><p>“I appreciate you helping us.” Takuya thanked Dante as they walked. “However, I don’t understand why Kasi has to tell me this ‘bad news’ you have spoken of.”</p><p>“That’s because she’s the one choosing to bear the burden.” Dante explained. “Kasi clearly instructed everyone here that only she wanted to tell you about the event, and no one else before her.”</p><p>They paused at a closed door to another room. Dante pressed a few buttons on the keypad, as if placing a call. Kasi was on the screen a few moments later.</p><p>“Yes?” Kasi asked, sounding sad. Takuya now knew whatever had transpired while he was out wasn’t good.</p><p>“It’s Dante. I’ve got Takuya here with me.” Dante explained. “He wants to see you.”</p><p>The door mechanism then unlocked. “Come in…”</p><p>Dante hit another button on the panel, and the door slid opened, star-trek style. “After you.”</p><p>Takuya walked into the room. He saw Kasi and Venin in the room. Kasi was sitting in a chair next to a bed that was hidden by surgical curtains, along with its occupant. Venin was also near the bed, though he was kneeling on the floor with some prayer beads in one of his hands, an open book in front of him as he read some Buddhist prayers. He stopped and set the prayer beads down once he heard Takuya step through the door.</p><p>Upon seeing Takuya, Kasi ran forward and hugged him. “Takuya…”</p><p>They both embraced each other, relieved to know the other was unharmed. “It’s good to see you, again Kasi. For a while, while I was unconscious… I thought I would never be able to see this moment come to fruition.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you are well again…” Kasi said, her eyes shut tightly.</p><p>“Dante told me that something has happened, and that only you would tell me about it.” Takuya said, getting to the point.</p><p>Kasi looked down at the ground for a moment. She then took Takuya’s hand, and they walked over to the bed.</p><p>Kasi then reluctantly drew the curtains back, showing the occupant of the bed.</p><p>Takuya’s heart sank when he saw that it was Avery! His left arm was hooked up to several intravenous injectors, a ventilator wrapped around his head and mouth.</p><p>“Oh god!” He ran up to Avery, dread in his eyes. “What happened? How did he end up like this?”</p><p>“Reaper…” Venin said. His tone was bitter, reflective to the potency of Arsenic and Hemlock. “He used his venom on Avery.” Venin bared his teeth in anger at the surfacing memory with a growl. “The Professors are doing everything they can to help him, but the venom’s potency is high. Avery’s been stuck with a high fever the past few hours, but he’s hanging in there.”</p><p>Takuya hung his head, staring at nothing but the floor. Anger at Reaper flashed in his eyes, filling him with rage.</p><p>Takuya then heard a voice. A whispering, reverberating voice.</p><p>(Avery was too weak to take Reaper on… The fool should have known better. He has reaped what he sowed. Let him die…)</p><p>Takuya raised his head after hearing the voice. He recognized it wasn’t anyone in the room, as he knew the sounds of the voices present. This new voice, however, was veiled in mystery.  Filled with wrath and resentment.</p><p>“Takuya?” Kasi asked, noticing his changed demeanor.</p><p>“…I’m sorry, Kasi. I need some time alone.” Takuya said. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. I just need some time to process this.”</p><p>Takuya exited the room and hurried down the hall to one of the living quarters. He went into one of the empty rooms, closing and locking the door behind him. What was that voice, he wondered?</p><p>(That Voice? Is that what you are going to refer to me as?) The voice spoke up again with mocking acrimony.</p><p>“Where are you?” Takuya asked, his voice in a dangerously low tone. “Show yourself.”</p><p>(Show myself?) The voice let out a dark, insane laugh. (You mean you don’t remember?)</p><p>“Remember what?” Takuya demanded.</p><p>(You are so naive, Takuya…) The voice spoke. (Well, I guess I’m going to have to throw you a bone... Look In the mirror, Takuya. Look at your reflection...)</p><p>Takuya was starting to tire of this game. But did as the voice had requested. He walked over to a nearby dresser, complete with mirror, looking at his reflection.</p><p>What he saw filled him with a terrified zeal! He was indeed standing there, his own reflection looking normal… But someone was standing behind him! Which Takuya knew was impossible, seeing he was the only one in the room! Even more alarming, this individual that stood behind him appeared to be a carbon copy of himself, despite some features that were clearly different: His eyes were pure, solid black with dotted red for pupils that glowed with deep ire, an evil grin set on his face.</p><p>(Now you see me…) The individual spoke in the mirror. (A proper hello to you, Takuya… My dear, willing host. You can call me Aries.)</p><p>“What’s going on?” Takuya raised his voice slightly. “Where did you come from?”</p><p>(The answer to that is obvious.) Aries replied coolly. He closed the distance between him and Takuya, his head right next to Takuya’s ear. (It all started with this…) Aries brought a hand up to the right side of Takuya’s chest, pointing to the X-shaped scar that it bore. (…The first betrayal of your beloved battle partner. He brought me into being, with this very scar he left on you. That’s only half of the story, though.)</p><p>“Half the story?” Takuya had a feeling he wasn’t going to like where this dark persona was driving the conversation.</p><p>(Oh yes… You see, what really brought me out was the collar…) Aries referred to the control collar that Denzel had used on him back in the colosseum. (…It nurtured me, gave me sustenance with the pain it inflicted. I fed off that pain like the sweetest fruit… It nurtured me, gave me strength, gave me form… Thought… Will… And now I am part of you. A part that you won’t be able to rid yourself of.)</p><p>Takuya spun around, infuriated at this dark manifestation. There was nothing behind him, as he initially assumed. What was going on? Was this all in his head?</p><p>(Deny it all you want, but you can’t contain me forever…) Takuya then felt a sharp pain tear through his skull, falling to his knees as he clutched the sides of his head. (Sooner or later, I will take control… I will show myself to the world, and everyone you know. It’s only a matter of time, Takuya…)</p><p>The pain disappeared when Aries stopped talking. Takuya rose back onto his feet, trying to make heads or tails of what he just saw in the mirror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. (Chapter 22) Butting In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Two Days had passed. Avery had been taken off the ventilator and I.V. treatments, and was now conscious. But he was still weak and feverish despite not having hallucinations or fear. Oak could only theorize some of the venom’s properties had been altered to be long-acting, due to genetic experimentation.</p><p>Right now, Avery had Takuya and Kasi at his side in the room. Venin was present as well, but he hung back. Avery was elated to see Takuya up and about again, though he couldn’t fully express how he felt due to the still active effects of the remaining venom.</p><p>“I’m glad that Dante was able to help…” Avery said, a weak smile on his face. “I thought after the fight in the colosseum, that we had lost you… That I had-”</p><p>Takuya took Avery’s hand into his own with a slight squeeze. “It’s not your fault. I was under the control of Denzel. Don’t berate yourself, you did what you had to in order to protect everyone.”</p><p>Avery looked on at Takuya, relief in his eyes mixed with sadness. “I just wish we could have found another way… When you passed out in my arms, I could have sworn your heart stopped.”</p><p>“I’m here now, and that’s all that matters.” Takuya took a hand and placed it on Avery’s head, rubbing it with a soothing touch. Avery flinched in pain a little from the contact, but still put on a smile. The venom’s worst effects may have past, but its aftermath had left Avery’s body super-sensitive to even the slightest stimulation.</p><p>Takuya noticed Avery still had a temperature, though it wasn’t anything like it once was. “…You’re still very warm. Can I get you anything?”</p><p>“I thought that was my job.” Kasi giggled.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right. You guys are official now.” Takuya smiled.</p><p>This caught Venin’s attention. “Wait, what? Could you repeat that?”</p><p>“…They’re officially together.” Takuya explained after a small pause.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Venin asked, walking up.</p><p>“You know, as in… Together?”</p><p>Venin’s confused look didn’t go away. “Yeah, I get that. They’re together. In this room. What I don’t get is what you mean by ‘Official.’”</p><p>“They’re <em>together</em>, you know? As in… together-together?”</p><p>“That’s not helping.” Venin was now starting to get irritated, tapping his foot.</p><p>“Dude! How can you be part-human and not know what ‘together-together’ means?”</p><p>“I <em>don’t</em> have a dictionary I can just whip out of my ass at a moment’s notice, Takuya!”</p><p>Takuya sighed, thinking of a way to re-phrase it as his cheeks turned crimson from behind his mask-like head crest. “They’re a… couple.”</p><p>Venin now looked even more confused. “A couple? What does that mean?!”</p><p>“A couple, you know…?”</p><p>Venin was becoming incensed. “Oh, for Arceus’ sake, what do- You’re just <em>confusing me more</em>…”</p><p>Takuya facepalmed. “Are you <em>really</em> that thick in the head, Venin?”</p><p>“Just <em>spell it out for me</em>, <em>already</em>!” Venin shouted.</p><p>Kasi sighed, rolling her eyes. Venin had always been slow to catch onto things since she caught him as a Nidoran. “Venin, bend down and I’ll whisper the answer in your ear in terms you will understand.”</p><p>Venin did as he was told, as Kasi stood up from her chair. She got next to Venin’s head and whispered the answer in his ear. “We are mated for life.”</p><p>Venin’s face went blank as he turned red, from the top of his head all the way down his neck. “…Oh.” He stood up straight again, with an awkward expression and walked back to the side of the room he was occupying as Kasi sat down next to Avery once more. “Well… Why didn’t Takuya just say <em>that</em> instead?”</p><p>The building then shook violently, throwing objects off shelves and causing Venin to stumble!</p><p>“Woah! What was that?!” Venin exclaimed.</p><p>He got his answer as Elm’s face popped up on the monitor screen near the door. “Takuya, Kasi! You need to take Avery and get out here! The lab’s being attacked…” The feed was then cut.</p><p>“Attacked?!” Takuya jumped out of his chair. The lab shook again from another impact. Only this time, the power cut out! Which meant the automatic doors were out, too!</p><p>“Oh, crap.” Venin sighed. “Takuya, you get Avery. I’ve got the door.”</p><p>Takuya picked up Avery off the bed as gently as he could, holding Avery in his arms. As Avery was picked up, he couldn’t help but let out a hiss of pain as his face twisted into agony.</p><p>“Can you make it though this?” Takuya asked.</p><p>Avery managed to open one of his tightly shut eyes with a cocky grin. “After everything else we’ve been through, I’m sure I can handle a little stinging sensation.” He said, clamping down his pain.</p><p>Venin then charged at the door, throwing the entire thing off it’s tracks as they broke out of the room! They all ran up the staircase to the lab’s main floor. The front gate had been blocked off by fallen debris from the ceiling, which included a steel beam.</p><p>“We’ll have to use the emergency exit-” Kasi started to say, but Venin just walked forward and picked up the beam with little to no effort! He then swung the broken beam like a baseball bat, knocking the debris out of the way while at the same time sending the gate crashing down!</p><p>“Problem solved.” Venin said simply, dropping the beam. “Now let’s book it.”</p><p>They ran out through the main gate to see the scene outside unfold.</p><p>Ash, Tyler, Brock, Misty, the Professors, along with Dante and The Balancers were seemingly battling against a bunch of Team Midnight grunts with various Pokemon and power suits! Only they weren’t alone…  Ash and the others were being assisted by another team! Instead of the “M” insignia with the clock hands, their uniforms bore a bold, stylized “R.”</p><p>“Oh, great.” Venin said with a deadpan. “Now <em>another </em>group is invovled.”</p><p>“But why are they helping us…?” Avery asked.</p><p>“We can figure that out, later!” Kasi said, taking charge. “Right now, we need to go on offense!”</p><p>“Right. I’ll help them…” Takuya began.</p><p>“No, Takuya.” Kasi stopped him. “You stay here and look after Avery. Me and Venin got this. Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve battled as a team.” She smiled at Venin.</p><p>Venin was taken aback by Kasi’s words.  “…You really mean that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, I do.” Kasi replied. “Even though we’ve been changed, we’re still a team. Now let’s go!”</p><p>Kasi and Venin charged in, leaping up high in the air as they unleashed their attacks on the Team Midnight grunts! Kasi unleashed an Aurora Beam attack from her hands, while Venin shot at the hostiles with his Hyper Beam.</p><p>The Midnight grunts were taken off-guard by both attacks! Venin dove down at the ground, leaving small fissures around him as he landed on his feet. Venin then raised one of his feet in the air, and let out a giant stomp onto the ground, unleashing an Earthquake attack which caused more fissures to form around the Team Midnight grunts as the earth erupted around them! Jagged rocks rose up from the ground due to the attack, scattering the foes!</p><p>A few of the tougher grunts were unphased and went after Kasi. “Let’s see how you handle this, girly! Golem, knock her out!”</p><p>The grunts’ Golem started to rush Kasi, but she was prepared. She called on some of her power, and seemingly split into multiple copies of herself! She was using Double Team!</p><p>The Golem was completely unprepared for this! He looked around in confusion, trying to figure out which one was his real target…</p><p>Kasi quickly took advantage of the Golem’s hesitation and sprayed an intense Bubblebeam attack from her mouth! The Golem didn’t stand a chance, fainting shortly afterwards!</p><p>The grunts were now in total disarray. “Men! Retreat!” The leader called out.</p><p>With that, Team Midnight retreated once again.</p><p>Professor Oak then looked up, seeing the group starting to walk up, Takuya with Avery in his arms.</p><p>“Takuya, Kasi. Come over here.” Oak said.</p><p>The group walked towards Oak with skepticism.</p><p>“We’ve had a new development.” Oak said. “Although it’s one I would have preferred to <em>avoid</em>. We have found out that Team Midnight didn’t just get their research info from the leftover ruins of the Cipher group…”</p><p>“Then where else did they get it from?” Takuya asked.</p><p>“From <em>my</em> organization.” A man with short brown hair in a well-kept suit said. “I am Giovanni, and I have come to find out what Team Midnight has been doing with the technology my organization has developed. Technology that they stole from me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. (Chapter 23) Tight Security</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>One day had passed since the attack. Giovanni explained what Team Midnight stole from his organization, Team Rocket. The thieves had taken research on cloning and gene-splicing, along with a lot of equipment related to that research.</p><p>Even though Giovanni and Team Rocket had similar objectives to Ash, Professor Oak and the other heroes, tensions and distrust was still high. Professor Krane, viewing Team Rocket as no different from Cipher, said they were not allowed anywhere inside the lab. Period. Also, he sternly warned them that if he even caught a glimpse of any member of Team Rocket, including Giovanni himself, trying to set foot inside, or even near the door that he would sick his Aggron on them without hesitation.</p><p>Giovanni wasn’t greatly intimidated by Krane’s threat. But he complied with Krane’s condition, to keep the peace between both parties. He knew having more allies than enemies would be beneficial in the long run.</p><p>At the time, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tyler, Michael, and all the Professors were rebuilding the lab with aid from their Pokemon and the Balancers. All of Team Rocket was standing guard and had set up a perimeter around the entrance to the lab to make Team Midnight think twice about attacking again.</p><p>Mewtwo and Mew watched from a tree, observing Team Rocket’s patrols. Mewtwo knew this wasn’t going to be easy. If Giovanni caught sight of him or the others, he feared what he would do.</p><p>Mewtwo turned to Mew and Celebi. “Any ideas?” He asked.</p><p>Celebi then flew down from the tree branch he was perched on. Both Celebi and Mew brainstormed up several plans that might let them get to the “altered ones,” but only one had the best shot at success.</p><p>One of them would have to sneak into the facility from the back, most likely through an air vent. Then, they would have to convince the “altered ones” to come with them outside, where the rest of the group would be waiting. This meant that it would either have to be Celebi or Mew’s job to sneak in. Mewtwo would most likely make a lot of noise going through the vents due to his size. Also, none of the Legendary Beasts would be able to fit in the air vents, anyway.</p><p>Mew immediately volunteered. Celebi showed concern, but Mew reassured it, saying that the only human that had caught a glimpse of him was Ash Ketchum, and that he though he was just seeing things.</p><p>“Good luck, Mew.” Mewtwo said. “We will be waiting for your return.”</p><p>Mew nodded and set off on his task.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. (Chapter 24) Meeting Myths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kasi slept soundly in Avery’s arms on the bed, while Takuya slept in a recliner and Venin slept on one of the futons in the room. Avery had finally been cleared from being bed-ridden before nightfall that night. Once he was back on his own two feet, Avery had practiced some Tai Chi with Kasi and Takuya, viewing it as a slowed-down version of Karate itself. One that was done, they helped with some of the lab’s reconstruction, then called it a night with the other trainers.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a loud metallic noise of something falling onto the floor! All of them were jolted awake by the sudden clang.</p><p>They looked over to see that the air vent cover to the room had been pushed clean off it’s supports, from inside the vent! They looked up, and saw a Pokemon descend quietly from the vent… It was Mew!</p><p>Kasi gasped. “Mew…?”</p><p>“Mew!” Mew hissed quietly with one of his paws over his face, signaling the trio to keep quiet. Mew, looking around carefully after a pause to make sure nobody else heard, then quietly explained why he was here. He had been sent by Arceus, along with a few other chosen Pokemon to help guard and teach them. Arceus had referred to them as the “Altered Ones,” and had instructed Mew and these chosen Pokemon to guard, teach, and aid the trio in any way possible. But they could not begin giving their aid with Team Rocket so close by, so Mew needed to take the trio out of the lab and into the woods to meet the others.</p><p>Takuya, Kasi, Venin, and Avery stood up from their sleeping spots. “I see.” Takuya said, keeping his voice quiet. “But how can we sneak out of here undetected? Or without drawing attention?”</p><p>“We could try one of the emergency exits.” Kasi said. “The alarms for them haven’t been fixed, so they won’t go off.”</p><p>“Well, I guess we had better go, then.” Venin said. “After all, there’s no arguing with a legend…”</p><p># # # # #</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, the group had sneaked around to the back of the lab and out the emergency exit, avoiding the eyes of the security system and the Team Rocket patrols outside. Now, they were walking through the forest following Mew to where he was leading them.</p><p>They approached a large clearing in the forest. In the center was a pond fed by a nearby river, with several large rocks nearby. But that was not what caught their attention.</p><p>For sitting on those rocks, looking down at the group were the Pokemon that bore the DNA that Takuya, Avery, and Kasi had been spliced with: The legendary beasts! Suicune, Raikou, and Entei!</p><p>They were not alone, either. Standing at the base of the rocks was another Pokemon that appeared like a tougher and larger version of Mew that looked very similar to Dante, with Celebi hovering near his shoulder!</p><p>“Woah…” Avery whispered, in awe at the sight.</p><p>“All three of them, in once place… Incredible.” Takuya said, mirroring Avery’s astonishment.</p><p>“They’re beautiful… I never thought I would live to see something like this.”  Kasi managed to say in amazement.</p><p>Venin, however just stared at the sight before him, unable to come up with words to describe what he was feeling: Extreme honor at being in these beasts’ mythical presence.</p><p>“Welcome, altered ones.” A psychic voice said. They realized that the voice was coming from the larger Mew-like Pokemon. “I am relieved that we found you in time. Do not be afraid, we are here to help you. I am Mewtwo. This is Celebi, the time traveling Pokemon and the spirit of the forest. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune you should be familiar with. As for Mew, I’m sure he has already introduced himself.”</p><p>Mew then flew over to Mewtwo, hovering next to Celebi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. (Chapter 25) Legendary Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome, Altered ones.” Entei spoke, the splices understanding his speech as if it was natural language. “We have been expecting you.”</p><p>The newcomers were silent as they stood in the clearing near the pond. Then, after a few moments, they dropped to their knees, bowing before the Legedary beasts, Mewtwo, Mew, and Celebi.</p><p>Avery, however, was unsure of what to do. He stood there, not in defiance, but confusion.</p><p>“…Why the hell would you be expecting us?!” Avery exclaimed.</p><p>“Avery! These are the legendary beasts! Show some respect…” Takuya said, shocked at Avery’s outburst.</p><p>“We understand your confusion, Avery Cornell.” Suicune reassured. “Your bodies have been changed against your will, and all of you now control powers that you do not fully understand or have mastered. Please, be calm. All will be made clear.”</p><p>Avery fought the urge building inside him to drop to his knees. “…I don’t understand! Why do I feel like this?! What is going on with me?!” Avery clasped the sides of his head. “I don’t get it…”</p><p>Raikou jumped off the rock he was standing on, landing on the ground. He then started to walk up to Avery.</p><p>Avery’s heartrate jumped instantly. Though he was unsure of what to do. His instincts felt like they had gone haywire, he wasn’t sure if he should run, or just stay and trust Raikou. Part of him was saying, ‘There’s nothing to be afraid of. He’s not going to hurt you, calm down’ whereas the other part was screaming ‘What the hell are you doing?! Get moving, don’t just stand there! He’ll slash you to ribbons’! Hence to say, his fight-or-flight responses were failing him right now.</p><p>“You are conflicted, Avery. Your Human half is telling you to run, yet your Pokemon half is telling you otherwise. All of you are in a unique situation.” Raiko stopped in front of Avery, rubbing the side of his head against Avery’s leg in reassurance. “You still bear parts of your human selves, but you now possess parts of us… How the humans were able to acquire our essence and combine it with your is still a mystery. But you have our reassurances, we will do our best to help you through this.”</p><p>Suicune and Entei then jumped off the stones they were occupying and walked up to Kasi and Takuya, echoing Raikou’s reassurance.</p><p>Avery calmed down a bit but was still unsure of himself. He sat down in the grass. “…I don’t know, it’s… It’s like I barely know who I am, anymore. I know that I’m still, me, from when I was human. But now… It’s like there’s another half to my personality, a half I never knew existed. It’s weird, Raikou. This other half… It’s wild, untamed… Almost primal, and it terrifies me.”</p><p>“I have to agree.” Kasi said, looking at Suicune. “It’s been thrust on us so sudden. The abilities, the powers, the enhanced senses… None of us were prepared for it.”</p><p>“It’s understandable.” Entei agreed.</p><p>Then, they heard a noise in the trees, several things rampaging through the brush.</p><p>Emerging from the brush was two other splices, a Solgaleo and a Machoke, pursued by three hostile Pokemon! A Tyranitar, an Onix, and a Gengar!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. (Chapter 26) The Missing Balancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voices:</p><p>Takuya (Entei Hybrid) - Dan Green<br/>Kasi (Suicine Hybrid) - Amy Birnbaum<br/>Avery (Raikou Hybrid) - Johnny Yong Bosch<br/>Dante (Mewtwo Hybrid) - Reuben Langdon<br/>Mary Arkham - Kate Higgins<br/>Leonidas (Machoke Hybrid) - Terence J. Rotolo<br/>Harrison Arkham (Solgaleo Hybrid) - Adam D. Clark</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“RUN! WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING!” The Solgaleo spice shouted, just as he was hit by a hyper beam from the Tyranitar! He was sent flying across the clearing into a tree!</p><p>“Master!” The Machoke splice shouted using clear English, running up to help the Solgaleo after he slid down the tree trunk. “Master Arkham, are you okay?”</p><p>“…I’ll be fine, Leonidas.” Arkham grunted. “But we need to keep moving-”</p><p>Arkham looked up, seeing that he and Leonidas were surrounded by the Tyranitar, Gengar, and the Onix.</p><p>“It appears your teachings will have to wait.” Suicune said to Kasi.</p><p>“Indeed.” Kasi agreed, both of the firing Ice Beams at the Onix! The hostile Rock-type Pokemon was knocked back into the trees by the combined blast! Even though the move had normal effectiveness, the combined powers of Suicune and Kasi overwhelmed its defense, freezing the Onix solid!</p><p>“Chill for a while.” Kasi said.</p><p>The Tyranitar, seeing it’s ally frozen by Kasi and Suicune, charged at them with a wound-up Fire Punch! Only when it tried to land the attack, its first got caught by Takuya’s hand!</p><p>“Not a very smart move.” Takuya growled as Leonidas hit the Tyranitar in the back with a series of Cross-Chop attacks! The Tyranitar was knocked out!</p><p>The Gengar, seeing its allies fallen, went into a kamikaze attack against Arkham, striking him in the eyes with a Poison Jab attack! The venom from the jab splattered all over Arkham’s face, seeping into his eyes, hitting the Solgaleo splice with stinging pain as he screamed!</p><p>“That’s <em>enough!</em>” Mewtwo shouted, throwing a Shadow Ball attack at the Gengar! Mew joined in the counterattack with a Psychic Wave, and even Celebi joined in with a Magical Leaf attack! The combined attacks instantly throttled the Gengar, knocking the ghost Pokemon out cold!</p><p>After the Gengar was knocked out, several more hostile Pokemon ran up: A Houndoom, a Manectric, and a Mightyena! With them were three other Pokemon: A Murkrow, Wobuffet, and a Sneasel!</p><p>“Oh, by Arceus…” Avery growled. He readied himself to unleash a powerful Thunder attack but was cut off by a Skarmory and a Steelix jumping into the fray, assisted by Dante and Trisha! Dante used his own Shadow Ball attacks on the hostiles, Trisha joining in with a few Thunderbolt strikes! The Steelix used Iron tail on the hostiles, while the Skarmory used a Swift attack to drive them away!</p><p>Running up from behind the group, was Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Mary, and Professor Oak, accompanied by Giovanni, and two members of Team Rocket: Hun and Atilla!</p><p>“Guys! What are you doing out here?!” Ash exclaimed. “Pikachu said he saw you guys walking off-”</p><p>Ash stopped when he and the others saw the Solgaleo splice with the Machoke, along with seeing Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou!</p><p>Raikou, seeing Atilla and Hun, immediately turned defensive! He jumped in front of Avery, letting out a loud, clear growl of warning. “You two!”</p><p>Avery looked at Raikou, now worried there was going to be a scuffle. “You have history with them, I assume?”</p><p>“You could say that…” Raikou’s glare was unrelenting.</p><p>“Relax, Thunder-Tiger!” Atilla snapped, reading Raikou’s body language. “We’re not here for you, or anyone else! In fact, we’re having to play along with everyone because our boss got screwed by the guys who fused you and your friends’ DNA with the kids over there!”</p><p>“We’re not just friends, we’re siblings!” Entei growled in irritation. “Seriously, if you are going to address us as a group, at least use the right terminology…”</p><p>“You do know that they can’t understand you, right?” Takuya asked Entei.</p><p>Giovanni’s eyes widened slightly when he heard Takuya’s words. “You can understand them?! They can understand Pokemon?! Samuel Oak! I thought you told us everything!”</p><p>Professor Oak glared at Giovanni. “I said I told you everything you <em>needed</em> to know! I’m not going to spill the beans on everything at once, Giovanni! You are not trustworthy! Me and the other professors made that quite clear to begin with!”</p><p>“If you are all done with this pointless debate, could you please <em>do something to help my master?!</em>” Leonidas cried out in english, holding Arkham in his arms.</p><p>“He got hit with a poison jab attack by a Gengar.” Avery explained. “Right in the eyes…”</p><p>Professor Oak freaked. “WHAT!? In the <em>eyes?!</em> We can’t just sit here! Let’s get back to the lab! If that poison remains in his eyes for more than three hours, he will be blind! After five hours, he will die without treatment! Come on!”</p><p> </p><p># # # # # #</p><p>
  <em>Orre Pokemon Lab</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thirty Minutes Later…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, thank Arceus we got back here in time.” Professor Oak sighed, seeing the Solgaleo Splice in a stable state after fifteen panicked minutes. Though he was still unconscious, he was at least out of danger.</p><p>The Machoke, who introduced himself as Leonidas explained that he had helped his master, named Arkham, escape from Team Midnight from an secret base a year ago. They had been on the run ever since, being hunted all that time by Team Midnight trainers and grunts, along with Pokemon with implanted orders.</p><p>“I’m very grateful we ran across all of you.” Leonidas said, sitting next to Arkham’s bed, his master in a recovery blindfold with medical ointment over his eyes. “We’ve been in a very bad spot for a long time. It’s just… I can’t believe Team Midnight has not stopped their experiments with the DNA Splicing… I thought me and Master Arkham were their only victims. But now…”</p><p>“Don’t over-think it, Leonidas.” Dante reassured, patting the Machoke on the shoulder. “Just try to take it easy for a while. You and Arkham are safe here and have been through a year-long scrape. Relax for a bit.”</p><p>Leonidas sighed, knowing Dante was right. So he crossed his legs in the chair, assuming a meditation posture, closed his eyes, and breathed in and out steadily as he found his center.</p><p>Dante looked over to Mary at his side. She seemed a little unnerved. “Everything okay?”</p><p>Mary shook it off. “Just hearing his name… Arkham… It reminds me too much of how my dad disappeared when I was eight. He went by the same name.”</p><p>Dante hugged Mary, knowing all too well what she meant. “Harrison Arkham was a good man. He didn’t deserve whatever fate he met when he was undercover. I’m sorry, Mary. I should have been more sensitive.”</p><p>Mary hugged Dante back. “It’s alright. I’ll just have to-”</p><p>They were cut off by Arkham suddeny awakening, letting out a loud, desperate gasp for air, taking in breaths rapidly at first before they slowed.</p><p>Arkham then spoke. “…What? …What’s going on? It’s so dark, I can’t see anything…”</p><p>Leonidas was at his master’s side in a heartbeat. “It’s okay, Master. Lie still and Relax, we’re in the Orre Pokemon lab. We’re safe.”</p><p>“Who are you, If I may ask, sir?” Mary asked.</p><p>Arkham froze upon hearing Mary’s voice. A tear ran down from underneath his blindfold, as he spoke his next sentence in a half-sob. “Mary? …Mary, is that you?”</p><p>Mary was stunned. “Who are you?! How do you know me?!” She demanded.</p><p>“Mary… It’s me.” Arkham sobbed, emotion flooding his expression. “It’s me… Papa… I know you may not recognize me due to this… This thing that Team Midnight has done… But it’s me! Don’t you remember? On your tenth birthday, I gave you your first Capture Styler… For your studies as a Pokemon Ranger… It was the happiest I had ever seen you, Mary… The happiest I had seen you since your mother vanished when she… When she was working for the Balancers… We joined up after Takumi told us of her fate…”</p><p>Mary’s eyes widened, going into tears as she heard Arkham spout out this privileged info. She ran up, taking one of Arkham’s hands, and looking over it for something: His scar that symbolized his Writ of Silence! Sure enough, it was there: A large gash in his palm, that symbolized his oath!</p><p>Dante, after doing a quick mind probe of his own, also stared on in shock and awe. “…It’s him. Mary, it… It’s him!”</p><p>Mary finally broke down, the walls of shielded emotion crumbling down in a heartbeat as if they had been shattered by demolition charges! She threw her arms around Arkham, burying her face in his chest.</p><p>“Father!” She cried, breaking down into continuous sobs of guilt and relief, Dante walking up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. (Chapter 27) Confiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">A few <span>days</span> had passed since Harrison Arkham had awakened, and had been reunited with his daughter. After filling Dante in on the details of his absence, Dante told Harrison that he could take command of the Orre region chapter of the Balancers if he wished.</p><p class="western">Harrison, much to Dante’s surprise, told him that Dante had earned the position, and was managing the chapter well from what Mary had been telling him. Dante took it in stride though, and quickly adapted. Arkham did agree to stay onboard as an advisor, as well as a member of the chapter. After all, he did not want to be separated from his daughter again, and he still needed to make up for lost time with her.</p><p class="western">Dante watched with Takuya as the bandages were finally removed from Arkham’s eyes. Once Arkham opened his eyes, everyone saw them glow a slight mystical blue, with dots of white. It looked like his eyes were a window into the cosmos itself.</p><p class="western">After passing some sight and eye tests, Oak gave Arkham a clean bill of health. “I must say, you are in good shape considering how long you were on the run from Team Midnight’s goons according to Leonidas.”</p><p class="western">“Indeed. My survival training helped, as well as my abundance of faith. I also admit, praying to Arceus for guidance I feel helped ease our burden as well.”</p><p class="western">Takuya then tapped Dante on the shoulder. “Dante, could we talk in private for a bit?”</p><p class="western">“Sure.” Dante said. They both excused themselves from the room, and walked into a vacant office in the Oore Pokemon Lab. “What did you need to talk about, Tak?” Dante said as he sat in an office chair.</p><p class="western">Takuya sighed, and sat down on a couch. “Dante, you said you are familiar with the Shadow Pokemon research, correct? Can some of the procedures to create Shadow Pokemon breed things like… Split Personalities, or even a separate conscious mind?”</p><p class="western">Dante raised an eyebrow. “...Yes, that is not unheard of. I’ve communed with Celebi myself at his shrine with a close friend who stopped Cipher five years ago, who had first-hand experience with Shadow Pokemon. The procedures Cipher used to close off the victims’ emotions and feelings to make them into Shadow Pokemon could even end up breeding in entirely separate personalities that I ended up calling Shadow Personas. Wes himself had to work hard to help the Shadow Pokemon he rescued from Cipher, and even had to call upon Celebi to help open and purify their hearts of this darkness. Even Michael has had experience with Shadow Pokemon on the same scale as Wes, due to him having to help purify an untamed legendary that Cipher tried to corrupt. Why do you ask?”<br/>
Takuya finally rested his head in his palms. “...Because I think that I have one of those Personas in me, now. When I surrendered myself to Team Midnight to keep Avery and Kasi safe, they took me to their base and did… Procedures on me. They hooked me up to machines, injected me with drugs… I can’t remember everything they did, but what I do remember was bad enough. Then, after Reaper injected Avery with his venom and I saw him in intensive care here… That persona manifested itself to me. It showed me it’s form, spoke to me with it’s voice. It calls itself, ‘Aries,’ and he says that he was born from this…” Takuya motioned to the cross-shaped scar on his chest. “...This was a parting gift from Reaper when I was in Team Midnight’s captivity. Aries says that this scar allowed him to embed himself into me. Then he fed off of all the pain I went through while I was in Team Midnight’s custody. He’s now fighting me for control of my body. At first, it only happened once or twice a day, but now… Now, it’s a constant battle just to keep him contained, to keep his presence at bay. Dante, I need help with this, and I don’t know who else to turn to. We already have enough to deal with, and I can’t fight Aries on my own...”</p><p class="western">“Then don’t.” Dante’s words were simple, yet blunt. Takuya raised his head, looking at Dante as he stood up from his chair, and walked over to a window, looking at his reflection. “You shouldn’t try to fight with your persona for control. That only will leave you tired and venerable. You need to learn to commune with Aries, and coexist with him. I know it’s not as easy as I am making it sound, but it’s the only way. That is what I have had to do with my persona, Lucifer. I’m not going to lie, he <span>is</span> a real bastard to get along with… But I was able to learn a lot from my fellow balancers, as well as others who had connections. I can teach you these things, Takuya, and I will need to. Especially with your powers from Entei. We will start immediately, here and now.” Dante turned back to face Takuya. “First, let me speak with Aries for a moment. Allow him enough control to speak to me...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. (Chapter 28) Aries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voice actors:</p><p>Takuya (Dan Green)<br/>Dante (Reuben Langdon)<br/>Aries (Ray Chase)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Takuya looked at Dante, eyes wide with fear. “...Dante, are you sure? What if I can’t take control back?”</p><p class="western">“Trust me, Takuya. I know some abilities that can drive him back down that I have had to use myself. Trust me.” Dante reassured.</p><p class="western">Takua sat up, then closed his eyes. “Very well…” Takuya took a deep breath, and sighed. He was still for a few moments, <span>silent as</span> a statue.</p><p class="western">Then, Takuya opened his eyes again. Only they weren’t the usual vibrant brown; again, his eyes had shifted back to the red irises, the sclera of the eye turning a pitch black, as the Entei splice showed a malicious half-grin.</p><p class="western">“Well… It’s about time he let me out.” Aries spoke as he stretched and popped his joints, his tone completely different than Takuya’s. “I must thank you for giving Takuya a… Nudge in the right direction, Dante. It makes things so much easier for me.”</p><p class="western">“Don’t thank me yet, Aries.” Dante said, showing his own nonchalant smile. “After all, we have much that we need to discuss.”</p><p class="western"><span>Aries</span> gave a low, dark chuckle as he stood up, <span>looming</span> over Dante. “Really? Just what would I have to discuss with you? For that matter, what makes you think I am obligated to speak to you in general?”</p><p class="western">“I will only say this once, Aries: Don’t test my patience.” Dante’s voice became like sandpaper with abrasion, attitude changing like a flipped switch.</p><p class="western">Aries then let out a loud grunt, eyes going wide for a few seconds before hunching over onto his knees as he clutched his head. Dante then stood up from his chair, towering over Aries as his eyes glowed an electric blue.</p><p class="western">“In case you forgot, I’m the one with the stupid-awesome psychic powers, which I have learned are based off of Mewtwo, an advanced clone of Mew itself. The abilities I inherited from Mewtwo, which I have refined over time with training from other Balancers are quite extravagant, and have proven useful when I have needed to tap into them on occasion. I will not hesitate to use these abilities if you force my hand, even if it does harm your host. True, it may hurt Takuya, but it also hurts you as well since you share his body. I’m also very sure you do not want the body of your host becoming permanently injured or crippled, as it would serve no use to you if that happened. Now will you shut up, sit down, and talk? Or do I need to further my demonstration to ensure your cooperation?”</p><p class="western">Aries looked up at Dante, opening one of his eyes as he grimaced in pain from Dante’s psychic hold. “…Very well. You win, Dante. This time…”</p><p class="western">“Good.” Dante said, releasing his psychic hold. “Now sit your ass down on the couch, and let’s talk.”</p><p class="western">Aries stood up, and sat down on the couch reluctantly. Then, he gave Dante another malicious grin. “Of course, I will remember that little stunt. Watch your back from now on, Dante. Because the next time you look back, I will be there. Towering over you, ready to deliver some enjoyable payback of my own.”</p><p class="western">“Noted.” Dante said, nonchalant as he sat back down in the chair. “I actually look forward to it. Now, why don’t you tell me a bit about how Team Midnight and Reaper brought you into being?”</p><p class="western">Aries sighed, leaning back on the couch. “Well, as Takuya has told you from our first real encounter where I revealed myself to him, it all started with this…” Aries motioned to the x-shaped scar. “I was born not just from Takuya’s physical pain, but from his emotional anguish the betrayal bore as well. After that, I continued to feed off of all of Takuya’s pain. It nurtured me, gave me strength, gave me form and sentience, and it gave me power as well. Even now, I continue to feed off all pain and anguish he feels, be it emotional, mental, or physical. I’m now rooted into him. I’m now a part of him, and I’m not going anywhere. Getting rid of me would be like asking Takuya to disconnect an arm or a leg: It’s simply not possible.”</p><p class="western">“I gathered as much,” Dante said. “Lucifer is the same way. Even Celebi could not help me rid him from my consciousness.”</p><p class="western">“Speaking of Lucifer, why don’t you bring him out and let me have a tet-a-tet with him?” Aries asked, trying to tempt Dante with the prospect.</p><p class="western">“Keep dreaming, Aries.” Dante said, his eyes glowing blue again. “Now sleep. All this deduction and digging, along with what’s been happening in current events has worn me out. Take a nap for a while, Aries.”</p><p class="western">Aries was unable to resist Dante’s hypnosis, and fell asleep on the couch shortly after the words left the Mewtwo splice’s mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>